Hunted
by kittehninja
Summary: Lobo is your average sixteen year old teen aside from his secret but his normal life all changes the day he meets Jeb who takes him to the school for unknown reasons where he meets Azul read on to find out how the two escape from being hunted.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well hope you enjoy the story and I do not own any of the characters from any of the Maximum Ride books. **

Chapter One: School and meeting Jeb?

"Can this get any worse?" I groan and lay my head down on the desk and think, _I'm too tired to deal with my stupid math teacher today…_ As he walks in the room and starts to put a complicated Geometry question on the board. _Does he just go home and think up the hardest geometry problems in the world, or something 'cause I know we haven't learned this junk yet! _I think in despair as I scan the problem on the board and close my eyes to try to forget it. _Of course I get stuck with the only teacher that does this. _I think and try to go to sleep too tired from staying up all night from nightmares and of course the usual falling flat on my face and nearly breaking my nose.

"Lobo, raise your head up this is not nap time." Mr. Brinkley barks at me as I look at him with my pity eyes but he only turns around and continues with the problem. _Yep, I definitely don't have the patients for him today. _I think as I raise my head up and groan at the problem. _Maybe not but I wish it were then I'd pass your class with flying colors...stupid nightmares keeping me up. _I think and silently groan at the memory of the terrible dreams that constantly plague me when I sleep.

"I mean seriously I'm kept up all night and when I finally fall asleep its five in the dang morning…agh the one night I actually wanted to go to sleep early and I'm kept up by those stupid nightmares!" I grumble under my breath and lean back in my chair closing my eyes about to fall asleep as he drones on and on when the phone rings and I snap my head up looking at him. _Who knows maybe someone's come to rescue me? _I think quietly chuckling at the thought of leaving class early when I know there's no one that could possibly pick me up from school.

"Uh-huh…yes I'll send him." Mr. Brinkley says and hangs up the phone while I sit there thinking about sleep as I yawn and wipe the sleep from my eyes. "Lobo you're needed down at the office take your things you're leaving." He suddenly says as I groan and lay my head on the desk again then slowly start to gather my things and raise up. _Hey what do you know today might be my lucky day besides at least I get to get out of his stupid class! _I think inwardly dancing a victory dance as I walk to the front of the class ignoring all the stares and whispers from the other teens. _Not like I'm in trouble I mean I haven't done anything unless you count sleeping through study hall a crime and they can't do that I've seen others do it all the time and the teacher knows I'm asleep I even get permission from them for crying out loud! _I think as I feel my happiness quickly fleeing me.

"Alright, thanks Mr. B later!" I call as I quickly leave the class room hearing him gripe about that not being his name and head to the office. _Who would get me out early I'm living on my own, both parents dead along with my aunt…so who does that leave I know Mrs. Chanzy won't otherwise she would have told me. _I ponder as I continue to think up but quickly cross the people off the list and stop thinking about it when I get there and I see this middle aged man standing there he had glasses with light colored hair and looked normal but something about him made me uneasy and I didn't trust him not one bit maybe it's the smell of chemicals on him or his smile that's too nice. "Uh, hi who are you exactly?" I ask staring at him and fight the urge to turn and walk back to class.

"Hello there Lobo my name is Jeb." He says and holds a hand out for me to shake but I only stare at it and then at him. "Don't worry I don't bite." He jokingly says as a smile appears and I feel the need to run away fast as possible, which believe me I can run pretty fast and I doubt he'd catch me. _Okay I spoke too soon this day can get worse especially since there's this dude I've never met before standing here smiling at me like he knows me…what a creep. _I think as I force a fake smile onto my face and shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you…but do I know you?" I ask as I inwardly imagine myself running from him to the safety of my aunt's house…which may not be so safe so I decide to imagine myself running into the forest not too far from here and hiding out until he leaves.

"That's right I didn't tell you, I'm your father's brother's brother-in-law and I'm very pleased to meet you." Jeb says as I think about what he had said and it fit my dad had a brother that married a young lady and she had a brother. _Okay…that sounds accurate but I still want to run away from him. He smells too uh…what's the word I guess clean like he works in a lab where everything has to be sterile maybe he's a doctor or something? _I think as I nod and accept the answer then resist the urge to back up when he places a hand on my shoulder. "I know you have questions and I'll answer them once we get to my home is that alright?" He asks in a calm sincere voice as he heads me out the door.

"I guess…" I say glancing back seeing that no one was stopping him so he must have the right papers and signed me out but I still have this bad feeling I can't describe it but I just know something bad is going to happen. _The one time I actually want to go back to class I can't because of this dude. _I think in growing irritation as I look for a way to escape without him chasing after me when I feel a sudden sharp prick on my shoulder. "Ow, what the heck?" I bark glaring up at him as we reach the car and I get inside.

"What is something the matter?" He asks as he gets into the driver's passenger seat acting like nothing happened. _No way he's going to act like nothing happened! Do I look that dumb or something? _I think letting a low growl escape my throat making sure he hadn't heard me.

"No never mind." I grumble as I slouch back into the seat and look at him from the back seat looking at the driver beside him, they seemed off and they smelled like blood and it was thick on them like they'd just killed something. _Oh that's comforting I have a mad scientists and a serial killer in the same car what else could go wrong? _I think as I roll my eyes to no one in particular. "You're not really my relative are you?" I ask after a few moments and notice that 'Jeb' if that's his real name laughs quietly.

"What makes you think that?" He asks in a light tone as he smiles back at me with that smile of his that was way to kind for my taste and gave me goose bumps but I notice a small frown appear on his face but he quickly hides it and puts his smile back on.

"Because my Aunt showed me a picture of my uncle's in laws and you weren't there, she also pointed out to me who his wife's brother was and she only had one and you definitely don't look like him unless you suddenly changed from Hispanic to white and I doubt you could do that." I bluntly state in a calm tone hoping it would convince him enough to believe that I wasn't lying which I was because I'd never even seen a picture of my dad's brother.

"Well it seems there's no fooling you is there Lobo?" He asks me and I notice a frown quickly vanish when he looks back at me and see a flicker of hatred flash through his eyes for only half a second but it was enough to convince me that my hunch was right this guy had no relation to me in any way which made me even more uneasy but I couldn't just throw myself out the car we were in heavy traffic on the city road not a good idea.

"Then who are you really?" I ask resisting the urge to open the car door that was now speeding down a highway and thrust myself out into the traffic, then take off running for my life who cares about traffic it had dispersed once we hit the main highway and I wanted out but when I glanced at the doors I noticed that they were locked and I couldn't find the lock to unlock them. _What is this car a freaking prison or what? _I think in annoyance hiding my panic that was slowly rising.

"I told you my name was Jeb and I wasn't lying about that Lobo, it really is my name perhaps you should ask me what I want with you instead." Jeb answers looking back at me and I notice the driver glaring at me through the rearview mirror he had piercing eyes that might have frightened me had it not been for the fact that they were like mine but more on the yellow side than golden-brown.

"Alright then I'll bite what do you want with me since you're obviously not my relative." I demand in a calm voice as I glare back at the driver until he finally looks back to the road. _If we have a car wreck I swear I'm taking off before anyone sees and going to the woods until I think I can come out. _I think as I turn toward the window and watch the scenery fly by and I look up at the directions signs and see that we're heading south to Dallas. _Why would we go to Dallas? Oh man what if these dudes are like some sort of slave traders and I end up being sold to some creepy rich dude! _I think silently panicking as I think of ways to escape and avoid capture.

"Well its not so much you yourself we want Lobo-" Jeb begins but I jerk my head up and interrupt him.

"We? What do you mean by we do you work with some sort of organization? What do you guys want with me I'm just a kid?" I ask looking over to him as I try to think of what he could be a part of and why he had to pretend to be my uncle but I was getting tired and stifled back a yawn. _Dang it…cars always make me tired but I have to stay awake so I can see where they're taking me! _I think as I quietly stretch and force my yawn down.

"Yes I am and you'll find out later but you and I both know that you're not 'just a kid' we know you're so much more than that and that is exactly the reason we want you your DNA would help us greatly." Jeb says and looks back at me with a concerned face after I let out a loud yawn. "Are you tired?" He asks and I notice a smile playing at his lips.

"No I'm just bored with the fact that you think I'm more than an average kid I mean come on what do you think I am? And what do you want my DNA for nothing special about that except that it happens to be me unless I suddenly have twin that has the exact same as me." I say ending it with another yawn and try to keep my eyelids open but they keep closing and I start to feel sleepy. _Okay I know cars make me sleepy but this isn't normal I've never fallen asleep this quickly especially when it's so sunny out. _I think then shiver when I remember the prick I felt on my shoulder after we left the school. _No way! Did he give me a drug or something! _I think in shock and look at him trying to hide my surprise and manage to succeed.

"Perhaps you should get some rest Lobo I'll be sure to answer your questions when you wake up to my best ability." Jeb answers as I lean against the window and try to fight the drowsiness that was overcoming me. _He did that stupid prick was a drug…or a tranquilizer whatever it was I'm so gonna find a way to get payback. _I think looking at him and the last thing I clearly see is his smile then I drift off to sleep I know he said something to the driver but I couldn't quite make it out…

"Lobo, are you awake?" I hear a voice ask from a distance followed by the sound of other voices that were muffled. "If he's not up we don't really want to try anything he may react with violence if we startle him or try anything let's wait a bit longer until he awakens." They say and I hear a door slam shut then open my eyes and meet darkness.

"Man what happened that last thing I remember is…dang it I feel asleep in the stupid car!" I exclaim and close my eyes then reopen them allowing them to adjust to the darkness and see that I am in cage. "Grand one of the places I've always wanted to be in a cage now I really feel special." I grumble and lean against the cold bars. "Okay so I'm in a cage in a let's just say unknown location and I was kidnapped…wait does it count as kidnapping if I went willingly? Well somewhat willingly actually but the dude drugged me and I fell asleep before I could escape! I say I was somewhat willingly kidnapped and brought to this place where they are going to…um do what to me?" I question out loud and bang my head against the bars glaring into the darkness trying to find some way out of the cage or if the keys were hanging on the other side of the room at least then I'd know I could get out but nothing. _Just my luck not only am I in a cage like an animal I have no way out! _I think and lay down on the cage's floor. "Not much else I can do aside from sleep and I've already had enough of that and to think I wanted more sleep this morning well I got my wish stupid karma." I grumble under my breath and close my eyes and surprisingly drift off into a somewhat restless and nightmare free sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Azul

"We got another one and this one is massive compared to the kid." I hear someone remark after what felt like only a few minutes of me going in and out of sleep, I open my eyes and watch the bottom of the door seeing three pairs of boots. _What do they mean they have someone else captive? At least I won't be alone but what if they're mean or something? _I think as I listen to the people talk and close my eyes when they open the door and the room is flooded with light. "Well look at that the kid's still asleep." The man who spoke before says as I barely open my eyes and see another man being dragged in by him and another he was in complete disarray his shirt torn to where it looked more like rags his pants weren't much better and he didn't even have shoes I also saw that he was covered in bruises and some cuts. _Whoa he looks like he was just jumped or something! _I think and force myself to keep up my sleeping appearance.

"Yeah I'm actually surprised at how tough this one was to get, did you hear how he took out all those guys and even after they shot him with enough tranquilizers to put down twenty of us he was still standing and still put up a fight?" The second asks and I scan over their faces seeing that they had eyes similar to the driver from earlier. _I don't know what it is but there's something wrong with their eyes I mean they look like mine but they don't have the same scent as me its more…fake artificial and it makes me sick. _I think as my stomach begins to feel woozy and upset.

"Yep but he didn't last long after that they easily got him bet he'll be out longer than the kid is, they didn't even have to use force with him." The first laughs as he opens a cage and both toss the third unconscious man into it. "I don't see why they want these two I mean the kid was stupid enough to fall for their little trap and this one even though he was hard to get he fell for the second trap the bird freaks would have known better for crying out loud!" He continues as they slam the cage's door shut then the two turn to leave. _Well I have an excuse not like I could just run out of the school then I'd have the police on my butt. _I think in annoyance and suppress the urge to growl and make a smart come back to them.

"Yeah can't wait to see what they do to them." The second laughs as they walk out the door and slam it behind them. _What do they mean? Oh man I knew it these people are like those sick psycho doctors that experiment on innocent people! Or what if it's worse what if they're like drug dealers and they send me to some foreign country as slaves to trade me for drugs! Why do I have this lousy luck? I don't wanna be a slave or experiment! _I think and start to panic so I raise up and take deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Calm down just don't think about it I mean it couldn't be that bad could it? Hahaha I'm giving myself an anxiety attack how nice just take deep breaths and don't think about it I mean if they wanted to sell you to a foreign country they would have and what good would you be dead I'm sure if they do experiments I'll be allowed to live for a little bit anyways…hahaha calm down Lobo." I shakily say as I try to take deep breathes to calm myself and finally manage to after a few minutes. "That's better and aside from getting nowhere I have to keep my cool to get out of here." I murmur softly and look at the man in cage beside me noticing that his white hair seemed to glow even in the dark. _How old is he to have all white hair or is he albino? _I think in confusion and reach through the bars to poke him in the face.

"Mmm go away…" He mumbles in his sleep and rolls over wincing slightly when he rolls onto one of the cuts. I stare at him and feel my eyebrow twitch in annoyance and shake my head at him. _He doesn't seem that dangerous or maybe it's because of all the tranqs they shot him with. _I think and rub my chin a moment then look back at him.

"Hey Albino dude wake up." I whisper and poke him again this time in the back of the head and when he doesn't respond I take a tuft of his hair and yank it very hard. "I said wake up you idiot!" I bark in a loud tone and jump back when he jumps up and jerks around trying to hit me but I'm huddled against the edge of my cage just out of his reach. "Wait I'm a friendly!" I defend and stare at him well more like the fist that was just a few inches from my face as I laugh nervously, he just gives me a blank expression for a few moments and I try to scoot back even further to no success might I add. _Okay I take it back he's got pretty fast reflexes…heh, heh, heh, woo I'm glad I have quick reflexes too. _I think as my mouth twitches in a smile and I continue to stare at him then his fist.

"Why'd you pull my hair?" He finally asks as he retracts his hand and rubs his head in pain. "That hurt badly didn't your mom ever teach you not to pull someone's hair while they sleep?" He asks me in a joking tone as he starts to survey the room and continues to rub his head in pain.

"Actually no she didn't she didn't teach me anything." I bluntly state as I scoot away from the edge of my cage and freeze when his strikingly blue eyes stop surveying the room and he just stares at me a moment. "What? Don't give me that look I didn't even know her she died when I was little, besides I had an aunt who took care of me." I bark at him and cross my arms looking away from him._ Okay…so he's not albino or he would have red eyes not blue eyes well he might have contacts but still…how old is he? I mean he doesn't sound old come to think of it he sounds like a teenager maybe little older. _I think as I watch him through the corner of my eye.

"I didn't give you a look!" He protests and glares at me. "Well then let me rephrase that didn't your aunt ever teach you not to pull someone's hair while they sleep?" He continues in a smug voice as I continue to ignore him. "Jeez kid you're cold you know that." He grumbles as he slowly leans against his cage but cringes when his back hits the metal. "Dang those creeps sure did hurt me while I was out." He softly says as he raises up and rubs his back. _Maybe he knows something about these people. _I think as I look at him and edge even closer to the edge of my cage.

"Hey do you know anything about this place?" I ask him and scoot closer to the edge of my cage toward him noticing he cringed every time he moved. _Just how badly did they hurt him I know how I feel after Aunt Eliza and I finished with her stupid aerobics class but I don't think it could even begin to compare to his pain…especially after seeing all those bruises and cuts he had. _I think and subconsciously rub my hands.

"Huh, all I know is that they're basically a lab that experiments on kids with genetics and all that weird stuff which means very bad news for us kid." He answers as he looks at me and smiles his bright blue eyes shining even in the dark. _Of course they just have to experiment on kids don't they? I mean come on can't I catch a break anyone? _ I think in disbelief as I scoff and roll my eyes. "Hey kid, that reminds me what's your name?" He asks me in a curious tone.

"Uh…Lobo what's yours?" I ask him as he laughs and sends me a mischievous smile.

"Azul you know Spanish for blue?" Azul asks in a joking tone as he leans against the back of the cage with his leg propped against the other one as he sits in a relaxed position. _Well he seems to tolerate pain after a few moments. _I think with a neutral look as he watches me and then looks around the room again.

"But you don't look like a kid you look like an adult especially with your white hair." I state in a blunt tone and smirk when he glares at me as I playfully stick my tongue out at him. "Hey its true so how old are you Azul?" I ask him and he sighs then laughs.

"23…and don't mention the hair alright I was born with white hair but I'm not an albino I hate it when people come up to me and ask me if I have contacts." Azul replies with a smile and a shake of his head._23? No way he's gotta be older than that…doesn't he? _I think in shock and doubt wondering if he was lying to me but for some reason I know he's not I can't explain it but he just seems to be telling the truth. _Yeah and we both know how that's turned out today you get kidnapped and drugged. _I think scowling at no one in particular remembering how even if it was only a little I had trusted Jeb and ended up in this mess.

"Nice but you're still older than me and you said that these guys mainly experiment on kids so…why you, why me, what do we have that they could possibly want?" I ask as I notice the scent of ice hanging in the air. _I didn't know ice could have a scent but apparently it can…wait Jeb said that he wanted my DNA right so could it be he…no there's no way he could know that! _I think in disbelief and quickly push the thought of him knowing who or rather what I really was.

"They want to use our DNA to enhance those wolf things that attacked me, and don't even try to play dumb you're like me a werewolf." Azul states and looks at me with a toothy smile as I gasp and freeze. _No way how'd he know who well what I was? _ I think in shock and blink a few times.

"How'd you know? Do I really smell like a wolf that much?" I ask after a few moments earning me a laugh from him. "What did I say something funny?" I defensively ask him. _So if a complete stranger knows then that means Jeb probably knows too but how I know I haven't ever caused any trouble or anything! How could he know that I'm a werewolf? _I think in confusion and notice Azul had begun to speak so I listen hoping he'd answer my questions.

"No not so much the smell of you more like your eyes all wolves like us have eyes surrounded by a solid black ring it's to symbolize the wolf part of us and the human part as well." Azul answers in a calm knowing tone and I'm left dumb struck. _How's he know all this? _I think and stare at him. "Don't give me that look I've been around longer than you kid so believe me I know more things." He continues and I look away.

"I guess that makes-" I begin but stop when the door slams open and about five people storm in. "Sense?" I ask and look at them closing my eyes to the blinding light and notice that Azul does the same.

"What do you guys want now didn't beat me enough already?" Azul bluntly asks and glares at them and I see two prods in their hands. "Mind if I ask what those things in your hand are?" He asks and I scoot to the back of my cage and notice him do the same.

"If you two come quietly we won't have to show you two." One of them sneers and I scoot back against the bars trying to go further but it's no good the bars are made out of silver and I can already feel it burning me through my shirt as I press up against it trying to get away. "Look the little one's scared of us let's see if he'll come with us first then we'll take the big one." He sneers as he walks toward my cage with the prod pointing directly at me.

"I'm not scared I just don't want to be jabbed with anything you guys have mainly prods that look like ones used for cattle! Can't you stupid idiots handle me on your own or are ya'll too weak?" I bark and wish I hadn't said anything when he sends me a dark glare that sends shivers down my spine.

"Hey leave the kid alone I agree with him do you two really have to have those things or are you too weak to handle us yourselves, stupid weaklings why don't you two go find someone who can!" Azul barks at them his blue eyes blazing.

"You stupid mutt, why don't you shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you?" One of them barks at him the prod raised as a threat. _Well I guess it's a good thing they look pretty stupid with that thing raised…maybe. _I think as I gulp and scoot back again.

"Go ahead I dare you!" Azul barks back as the two have a stare down and I notice him glance at me a moment and a small ghost of a smile then looks away. "You'll see that those stupid cattle prods won't have any effect on us REAL wolves!" He continues smirk at the group as they look at each other in disbelief.

"We'll see about that." One of them sneers and walks over to Azul who I'm guessing was cursing at them for calling his bluff. "What do you say 'mutt'?" He sneers holding the prod right up to the bars of Azul's cage and presses a button making the prod spark to life. _I haven't ever been tased but I know it hurts and that things used for cattle! That'll hurt like heck if it touches him! _I think in shock and close my eyes trying to imagine the pain when they prove his bluff and zap me with that thing.

"First off I'm not a mutt second I'm telling you guys that those things won't work on me or him." Azul barks again and I detect a hint of fear and desperation in his voice but I think I only noticed it because the guy stopped and thought a moment then as quick as the blink of an eye he jabbed the prod into Azul's side. _Now what they'll know he was bluffing and they'll zap him again just for kicks! _I think and look at them from my corner of the cage. "See…no effect, stupid freaks." Azul laughs leaning against the cage a smile on his face to hide the pain. _No way how could he-never mind he has a high tolerance like I saw earlier. _I think and silently laugh when the man drops the prod and takes a few steps back in shock then sends me a cold look.

"What are you looking at mutt?" He snarls at me then makes a motion to the others and they each pull out a gun and point it at us I guess I have a shocked, surprised, or horrified look because he just smiles a smug smile that was filled with fangs. "That's what I thought, so what about you big guy you may have been telling the truth about those but we know these will work on you 'real' wolves." He mocks his hand on the trigger, my breath hitches and I suddenly wish I hadn't wished to leave my math class earlier.

"Stop you two should know better we don't want them harmed before we start." Jeb scolds them in a commanding tone as he storms into the room and gives them each a stern look. "Now who started this?" He demands and I stifle a laugh when they all point at Azul who scoffed and looked away.

"I didn't start it I was only telling them that those cattle prods wouldn't work on us." Azul explains in a calm tone and looks defiantly at Jeb who sighs and rubs his nose's bridge. "It's true ask the kid!" He barks and points to me.

"Yeah they didn't believe him and so they poked him and when it didn't work they pulled out those guns and were about to shoot us!" I bark and notice Jeb sends them dirty looks then Azul make faces at them while he wasn't looking.

"I expect to hear the full story later." Jeb darkly says as he looks back at me and walks over to my cage and I notice a pair of hand-cuffs in his hand. "Hold still and this won't hurt." He says in a commanding tone as I look up at him and then the shackles and scoot back.

_Like heck he's gettin' those things on me! _I think glaring at him and scoot to the other end before he can grab me. "Get back there ain't no way in heck you're putting those things on me!" I bark at him scuttling away again noticing Azul laughing quietly.

"Haha you heard him Jeb why don't you tell us what-hey ow! That hurts it's like a hundred degrees!" Azul whines when one of the men open the cage and quickly and roughly grab him to put another pair of hand cuffs on him. "Why do they burn?" He demands glaring at Jeb who finally managed to cage me and was putting the freezing cuffs on me.

"AH THEY'RE GIVING ME FROST BITE!" I loudly whine in pain noticing Jeb and the others cover their ears. _Haha this is payback you stupid jerks! _I think hiding my delight and grudgingly follow Jeb out of the cage and start to gnaw on the cuffs. "Mrmph come'n…" I grumble biting the metal that was burning my skin. _It has to be silver that's the only thing that burns like this. _I think and finally stop biting it when I see that it's of no use.

"Don't worry I'll take them off when we reach the lab." Jeb says as he and one other leads me down one hallway and the other four basically drag, shout at, and force Azul down the other. _Man I feel so weak only having one of them to guard me. _I think inwardly crying the immediately brighten at another thought. _That'll be their downfall underestimating me I'll find a time when they do and escape I'll have to get Azul if I can, no I will he's like me and we should stick together! _I think in joy and freeze when we reach a normal size solid white metal door with only a small window at the very top. _Let the experiments begin. _I think as Jeb opens the door and I follow him into the brightly lit room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters from Maximum Ride. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Azul vs. Shark

_Dang they separated us…this is going to be more tricky than I that with that little quirk but I can still make do with it. _I think growling low enough to where these stupid lab rats or rather lab wolves couldn't hear me. _I have to find some way back to that kid without making a big commotion so we can get out of this nut place…but how? _I think glancing back every few seconds seeing if the idiots had left any gaps but no they don't have any so I'm stuck.

"Let's see how tough you are after they get finished with you because I hear the first day's the hardest." One of them laughs a sick laugh that makes my blood boil and it takes all my will to not turn around and punch him in the face. _Of course then that'll give them more of a reason to hurt me which is what they want to pound my face in for what happened yesterday…better stick with being docile…for now. _I think ignoring his comment and see a metal door with a small slit in the top.

"Alright get in there!" Another barks as the door slides open and they shove me into the room making me stumble and not only lose my balance but also fall flat on my face. _Of course I have to fall on my face now they have something to laugh about and I bet I just lost what fear they had of me...nice job stupid cuffs. _I think growling openly as I raise up and rub my face with the hand cuffs around my wrists they weren't just made out of silver but they were literally burning my skin I could see the small subtle burn marks. _Just what are these things I know they're silver but I don't get burn marks from silver I get raw skin? _I think in annoyance carefully examining the cuffs when I hear faint footsteps behind me and prepare for a battle.

"I don't understand what they want you for exactly." Someone says from behind I glance over my shoulder and see a woman standing there she looked about my age. _What disappointment I was hoping I'd be able to beat up another one of those mutts. _I think hiding my disappointment and watch her carefully she looked ordinary but there was something off then I notice the ears on her head. _Ears? What is she a cat? _I think scoffing as I face her and look over her quietly chuckling to myself. "Is something funny?" She asks me as I shake my head. _Well she has good hearing. _I think as I stifle my laugh and smile at her.

"You've gotta be kidding me they send a girl with cat ears to do what with me? Fight me?" I ask in a dry tone with mock disappointment that the cat girl probably thought was real by the reaction I got from her.

"What was that I can fight!" She barks at me her fists clenched at her side as I merely yawn and cover my mouth with a hand. _Stupid shackles they do not want to work with me. _I think shifting my hand a little so they didn't overlap.

"Oh I'm sure you can but does beating me to a pulp while I have shackles on count as a fair fight?" I ask in a taunting tone knowing or at least hoping she'd take the cuffs off.

"No not really." She states after a few moments of thought and walks over to me holding a key up. "Lucky for you though that wasn't the point." She says as she takes the cuffs off and I rub my wrists glad they were finally free. _Now then with those off how do I get out of here? _I think and look around at the area around me it was surrounded with blocks several different heights and had a very tall wide ceiling covered in bright fluorescent lights that made my eyes hurt. _But no escape route so far…great. _I think and sigh noticing the girl get in a fighting stance.

"What you want to fight already?" I ask teasingly smiling a gentle smile earning me only a cold glare from her. "Geez alright I'll take that as a yes." I grumble and easily dodge her fist that came flying at me. "Uh-uh missy no cheap shots now." I scold waving my finger at her laughing as I look down at her from my perch.

"Why you little!" She growls and suddenly flies up with wings that had sprung from her back. _What the-how's she have wings? _I think in a slight panic gulping when she quickly closes the distance and prepares another attack.

"Um I have a question." I state catching her off guard I wait a moment or two before I continue to be sure she won't attack. "You having wings and being able to fly is fair how exactly?" I bluntly ask pointing to her wings and raise an eyebrow in question.

"Uh…just because it is!" She barks at me meaning she has no answer to my question I feel my eyebrow twitch in annoyance and try to keep my cool.

"Of course I was just wondering." I calmly say and sigh hanging my head then look up at her and smile. "I have another question." I say holding up a finger and smile.

"NO! No more stupid questions be on guard!" She orders me as I stare at her blankly then easily dodge her second attack by jumping to the side and landing on another shorter block that nearly made me lose my balance.

"Aw you're no fun~" I whine loudly from my spot and laugh to myself when she lunges at me and ends up smacking into the wall behind me from me dropping to my stomach and flattening myself to the floor. "You know you should watch out." I suggest walking up to here careful to avoid her wings and notice a tail. _Oh yeah she's definitely a cat…that can fly? How messed up are these people? _I think and shake my head then look around for any cameras taking my focus off of the girl that was lying on the floor. _There's gotta be some around-_"Hugh!" I gasp as I suddenly get slammed into a wall and then dropped onto the ground in under five seconds. _Whoa…what happened? _I think dazedly looking around then see the girl standing in front of me a scowl on her face.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me mutt!" She barks as I blink a few times trying to process what had happened and how fast it had happened. _But then again I did turn my back on her and drop my guard…note to self don't ever drop your guard around cat bird people. _I think and glare at her feeling the temperature around me suddenly drop.

"I. Am. Not. A mutt." I darkly state and before she has time to react I have her ankles locked with my legs and twist them so she falls off of the block and onto the main level. "I'm a werewolf and a purebred for that matter get it right girly." I continue in the same tone as I look over the edge and see her on the ground, I turn to walk away when I slip on the ice that had formed and fall to the ground landing on something. "OOF!" I grunt and look under me to see the girl under me giving me death glares her blue silver eyes blazing with rage.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She shouts at me and starts to try to push me off which only made me more irritated.

"No." I calmly say and crisscross my legs to be more comfortable. "I'm too comfy." I bluntly explain looking down at her and smile knowing I was getting on her nerves.

"Six quite horsing around you have another mission!" A voice crackles throughout the room and it's so loud I have to cover my ears and that still doesn't help. _Break my ear drums why don't they. _I think in annoyance and finally get off of the woman.

"Lucky you they summoned you madam." I say and bow to her noticing her eyebrow twitch as she turns and swiftly storms off. "Have fun with your mission Six!" I cheerfully call waving as a door appears and she leaves not even giving me a second glance. I stand there waiting a few moments for something to happen but nothing does. "So was that it?" I ask aloud knowing that they were listening to me but apparently they think I'm dumb and pretend they aren't there.

"I'm not dumb now answer was that all you sickos wanted me to do fight that girl?" I ask again louder this time and jump onto one of the taller pillars still no answer. "Alright then I'll go with it." I murmur low enough to where they can't hear me then sprint to the nearest wall. _Let's see if they bet on me climbing. _I think as I reach a tall pillar and then jump for the wall latching onto the small cracks after a few seconds of sliding. _Still no answer? Guess I'll just have to irritate them. _I think looking up and start scaling the wall careful to avoid any smooth spots.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice crackles from beside me startling me as I lose my grip and fall toward the ground.

"AH-OPH!" I grunt as I manage to cling to the wall by some miracle and look back at the ground which was pretty far down. "Ha so you guys are there!" I laugh and drop to the ground landing on my feet. "So answer my question is that all you guys wanted me to do, fight that girl?" I demand again looking around waiting for something to pop out.

"No but it was the beginning and since you can climb I hope you can swim." They answer as I tilt my head in confusion then hear the sound of rushing water from behind me. _You've gotta be kidding me. _I think looking back and see a wall of water charging for me. "Have a fun time…Azul." They smugly say as I jump for the nearest pillar and then continue to climb up avoiding the water that had filled the entire bottom level and was quickly rising.

"What kind of sick people are they?" I quietly ask jumping to another pillar narrowly avoiding the water that had swallowed the one I just leapt from. _How much higher do they plan on making me climb? _I think franticly looking for a tall pillar but all the others were either under the water or it was quickly swallowing them, I was on the only one that wasn't submerged…yet. _Maybe I could climb the wall again I'm not too far from it so I should be able to make it. _I think looking at the water then the wall that looked like it was still within my range. _Here goes nothing. _I think as I step back to the edge of the pillar then take off for my jump. A few seconds later I grab onto the wall and catch my breath watching the water engulf the pillar then I start climbing trying to get distance between me and the ever growing water.

"It's not very fair if you can just scale to the top now is it?" The voice asks from above me and I hear the faint sound of gears a moment then silence. _That's not good, not good at all. _I think looking around then get smacked in the face part of the wall extending and lose my grip. _I knew that wasn't a good sign. _I think as I hit the water and sink under. _It could be worse. _I think as I float a moment in the water and look around noticing that it was salt water by how it stung my eyes. _Salt water? _I think then hear a vacuuming sound and look behind me to see a massive shark come out from a hole in the wall.

_I just had to think it could be worse… _I think and start to franticly swim toward the top of the water for air. _Just a bit further! _ I think breaking through the surface and take a large breath of air then look under and see the massive shark charging for me. "Whoa, easy sharky let's not be HASTY!" I shriek in fright getting blown out of the water onto one of the pillars that the water had uncovered. "Fine be that way, stupid shark." I grumble laying on the smooth surface a moment savoring the moment of safety from the monstrous shark that was swimming in the water. _It had to be a shark didn't it and a mutant shark for that matter I've never seen a shark like that. _I think carefully peering over the edge and see the shark charging for the pillar.

"That is not an ordinary shark you see and he's very hungry." The voice explains in a calm tone as I look back at the shark and feel the pillar shake. "How long do you think you will last before that pillar falls and you're only chance of surviving is gone?" He asks in the same tone as the pillar shakes again and I hobble nearly losing my balance but land on my butt.

"Uh…good question but I don't really have an answer right now try again later." I say gulping as the pillar shakes again and I hear a sudden cracking sound similar to thunder and feel the pillar tip over. "WAIT HANG ON!" I shout scrambling to the top ledge trying to not slide down.

"Yes I suggest you do hang on." They bluntly say as I cling to the ledge knowing I won't be able to scale it with no grooves.

"YOU SON OF A-WHOA!" I shout looking over my shoulder and see the shark swimming towards me. _At least it can't…wait sharks can jump I'm so toast. _I think and quickly clamber over the edge to the pillars side and quickly scramble to the side narrowly dodging the shark that jumps out of the water and literally takes a massive chunk out of the pillar then falls back in. "Eh…heh, heh it ate the pillar how nice." I say chuckling out of fear and gulp when the shark makes another charge for me.

"As you've noticed it can eat through just about anything." The voice comments in their ever calm but mocking manner. _Would it have killed them to tell me that earlier? _I think glaring up at the wall and slowly slide to the highest point of the quickly sinking pillar. _There has to be some way to kill that thing that doesn't involve me being lunch. _I think trying to think of any weaknesses the shark mutant thing might have. "Tick tock Azul your time is slowly running out I'm afraid." The suddenly say snapping me out of my thoughts and I look down at my feet noticing that the water had reached me and the shark was closing in fast.

"I noticed…" I murmur scooting back until I reach the end of the broken end and feel my hand slip off. _There has to be something I can…that's it! Why didn't I think about doing that before? _I think happily and smack my forehead then carefully stand and close my eyes just as the shark propels itself out of the water toward me at full speed. "Hope you like the cold." I say holding my hand up and just as the shark reaches me it's frozen in a solid block of ice. "Let's see how long that holds you." I say and walk by it to the water then carefully touch it and freeze it as well.

"My you certainly are full of surprises aren't you Azul?" Someone asks from behind me and I turn to look but feel a sudden pain in my neck then a sensation of falling but not hitting anything. _What happened? _I think as I black out and become completely and totally unaware of the world around me…

"That was very impressive wouldn't you say Jeb?" Bret asks him motioning to the screen that played back Azul freezing the shark then the water so I assume it wouldn't melt and come after him again.

"Yes very impressive indeed but why didn't he use that earlier?" Jeb asks as I stand and watch the tapes again in amazement then look out the glass window and see some of the Erasers come in and drag the drugged Azul away.

"Maybe he didn't thing about using it then." I suggest quietly not really wanting to draw attention to myself. _Or he didn't want to other wise he might have frozen Atari. _I mentally add on looking at the video again as it showed how quickly Azul managed to jump from pillar to pillar.

"That would make sense…what about Six, she wasn't able to beat him which means if he escapes those Erasers don't stand a chance." Bret explains as I shrug for an answer.

"She purposely wasn't fighting." Jeb suddenly says before Bret can make some smart remark about me not answering with words. "That's already being taken care of." He continues and sends me a cold glance. _Man why do I always get the cold glares from everyone I mean seriously do I have the sign- _"Blake I want you to go to the security lab and see if they have any more of that serum that was used just now." He calmly and evenly says breaking my train of thought.

"Okay but what about the other one…Lobo has he survived?" I ask out of pure curiosity because since I'm so new here no one tells me anything I have to find out for myself what's going on. _Stupid jerks…remind me why I'm here again? _I think and mentally sigh.

"So far nothing has happened to him he's just dodging the small attacks but he'll soon see that those are only the beginning." Jeb says and turns to leave with Bret leaving me alone in the room. _I feel sorry for those two they don't deserve this at all. _I think and slowly trudge out of the room after looking back at the tape and watched Azul fight Atari again. "He wasn't taking it seriously either…Atari I hope you know that not actually fighting him may have put you in danger of being an enemy…but I'm sure you'll survive and maybe get lucky and find your brother, somewhere out there. I wish I could see mine." I sadly say closing the door behind me after I shut off the system and head toward the security room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the character from Maximum Ride. Hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 4: Lobo's Flames

_They've gotta be kidding me! _I think dodging another flame ball that whizzed by me and connected with the short pillar behind me making it explode into rubble and send me to the ground for cover. _What else do they plan on throwing at me? _I think in growing annoyance quickly jumping up and begin running to avoid any more of those horrible flames. _There is no way they just plan on throwing these stupid things at me! _I think dodging another one that zipped by my head by dropping to the ground, roll off the pillar and manage to cling onto the edge for dear life.

"I see you've managed to survive thus far Lobo shall we up the ante?" Someone asks over a speaker from the walls as I take a deep breath and shake my head. _How can they do this to me? What've I done to deserve this? _I think clambering up the side when an idea strikes me and also a giant flaming ball of rock making me fall and land on the ground knocking the air out of me. _That ain't even right. _I think gasping for air a few moments before I put my plan in action and get back up.

"ARE YA'LL MAD? HOW LONG DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SURVIVE THIS?" I demand trying to act like I had lost my temper and was just blowing off steam thankfully they fall for it as I hear the speaker come back on. _What's behind curtain number one? _I think waiting to see what they plan on throwing at me hoping it wasn't ice or a flood or something to do with cold._ Don't let it be a blizzard that would be the last thing I would want right now. _I think looking around hoping for them to say something but I just hear whispers between the two which I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"That depends on how you do with this next obstacle." They smoothly say after a few moments followed by a soft hissing sound. I look behind me in time to see a massive fireball hurling toward me. _Grand just what I wanted another BIGGER fireball hurling at me seriously are these people idiots? _I think sighing in irritation as I jump to the side and hide behind a pillar cringing when the flame zooms by leaving a nearly unbearable heat wave behind it. _Good thing I don't mind the heat. _I think sighing in relief then peek around the corner looking for anything else. _Hey at least it wasn't a blizzard! _I think hiding my excitement as I scan the room waiting for something to pop out at me.

"Well that wasn't too fun was it? You didn't even have to work to dodge that one let's make this more interesting shall we?" They speak again laughing, at first I'm confused but then I hear the ground start to rumble and see the pillars start to slowly sink into the ground until they're all level and there is just a flat horizon in front of me as far as the eye can see. "Let's see you hide behind a pillar now." They coldly state in a voice that sends shivers down my spine as I hear the speaker crackle off. _Okay…flat surface equals no places to hide. Soo I'm dead if it's a flood or blizzard. _I think sighing and hang my head low then look at the walls scanning them then I see what I'm looking for and inwardly smile.

"Ah now that ain't even right." I grumble crossing my arms glaring at the flatness in front of me. "I have got to have the worst luck in the world right now." I continue louder than expected and hang my head. _Not. _I mentally tack onto the sentence inwardly smirking when I hear the familiar sizzling sound and turn to see a wave of flames coming toward me covering the entire ground. _This is going even better than I thought. _I think looking back at the spot I saw earlier and smile.

"Have fun with this Lobo show us what you can do." They mock in a taunting tone that reminded of some of the boys back home who dared me to do stupid things. _Alright I'll show ya'll but you're not gonna like it. _I mentally retort feeling a small smirk spread across my face and silently laugh.

"You guys have no idea what you're doing." I whisper looking back at the flames which were closer and closing in fast. "You guys sure ya'll don't wanna talk about this?" I ask aloud looking around hoping for an answer but none comes so I turn and run from the flames trying to get some distance between me and them.

"I'm afraid that tactic won't work young man, because you see you will run out of room soon then what will you do?" They ask as I continue to run silently growling at them and look back to see the flames speed up. "Oh, there is one other thing those flames can go faster than you can." The add as I halt and stare up at the ceiling in disbelief then look back and see that the flames are already on me before I can react…

"WHAT? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO HAVE HIM HARMED!" Jeb shouts at them storming into the room just in time to see Lobo engulfed in the flames as we all stare in shock. _I told them that he wouldn't out run them. _I think shivering as Jeb glares at all of us.

"Yes sir but we thought he would know how to-" Mike starts trying to come up with an excuse but Jeb silences him with a cold glare.

"DO ANY OF YOU KNOW HOW RARE THOSE TWO ARE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO TRACK THEM LET ALONE GET TO THEM BEFORE THE OTHERS!" He barks his face turning red as I take a step back then notice the flames start to swirl around the area Lobo had been.

"Uh…Jeb look-" I say pointing to the screen but Jeb ignores it and glares at me instead. _This is not going to end well for me I just know it first Atari gets put on the hit list now me and my stupidity for speaking while he's angry is going to get me killed. _I think mentally sighing and cringing when he opens his mouth.

"WHAT I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO TO THE SECURITY ROOM!" Jeb demands his extremely loud voice echoing throughout the small room making his already loud voice boom even more too where it was more like the sound of a jet planes engine, loud and unbearable…

"Almost…there just a bit more concentration and I'll be able to control these flames." I laugh to myself happy that they fell for my little trick to get rid of those stupid weak flames. "Let's see if ya'll can handle a taste of ya'lls own medicine." I smirk concentrating on the flames again safe within my small area watching as the flames swirled around me but kept me invisible to the scientists watching from behind the panel. _Their body heats are just bouncing of the walls so they can't hide from me. _I think as the flames begin to form a sphere in my hand and it continues to compact growing smaller and smaller as the flames around me begin to vanish into the sphere.

"You guys don't have any idea what you've gotten into." I murmur watching as their figures move behind the metal panels built to probably withstand most attacks but I don't think they counted on a highly concentrated and heated ball of fire. _Let's see just how much they can withstand. _I think smirking as the flames form a ball around me hiding me from their sight…

"I did and they told me that they don't have any more than this one, they gave me but they are working on another batch that should have twenty of the canisters...Jeb maybe you should look at the screen the fire's swirling around where Lobo was." I say pointing to the flames that had now started to form a sphere that was slowly compacting with every second.

"What in the world?" Jeb asks astonished when the flames suddenly shrink to a small sphere and we see Lobo standing there unharmed with the flaming orb in his hand and I see that the flames are feeding the orb making it get bigger then it compacts almost instantly. _This can't be good. _I think stepping back and stare at the screen. "Everyone get down!" Jeb orders as we all duck and I hear him silently curse about the serum not being ready. _I agree with Jeb on this one the one time they need it and it's not ready. _I think dropping to the ground…

"Have a taste of ya'lls own medicine!" I snicker finishing the orb and then launch it up at their control room. "Can ya'lls high tech wall withstand that?" I ask to no one and watch as the flame connects with the wall creating a massive boom sound and knocks me to the ground from the shock wave. _Did it work? _I think looking up into the smoke trying to see through it but I can't see anything then it clears for a moment and I see inside the control room and smile. _IT WORKED! _I think jumping for joy, then run toward the wall.

"Am I dead?" I hear someone ask and see them looking around at the others that were blown against the wall and covered in the metal from the wall while he was only covered in dust and rubble. "I'M ALIVE!" He cheers not caring if they heard but stop when he hears a soft thunk and looks toward me standing in the small hole. "Uh…" He says gulping out of fear with his forest green eyes wide it didn't take long before he started to scoot further away from me.

"And your name would be?" I ask looking down at the man in front of me his emerald green eyes wide with fear as he scoots away from me. _Does he honestly think I'm gonna hurt him? _I think watching him carefully a moment then decide he wasn't much of a threat and look to the others that were pinned to the wall. "There you are Jeb now I want to ask you some questions." I say walking past the man on the floor and toward Jeb who was pinned by a sheet of metal.

"What do questions do you want to ask?" He asks in a slightly strained voice as he kept trying to move the metal but apparently it was too heavy for him to lift. _Not surprising since it took all that heat to blow a small hole in the wall. _I think as I continue to walk toward him then kneel down beside him.

"First off how do you know what I am?" I demand trying to keep my voice even and calm but even I could hear the shock in my voice. "Second, who do you think you are kidnapping me like that don't you think they'll notice that there have been no transfer papers or taking me out of the school?" I continue this time managing to keep my voice more even and steady. _Ha let's see him come up with an answer for that! _I think inwardly smirking with the thought of him looking at me with a blank expression, but he doesn't instead he smiles and laughs at me. _Is he alright in the head or off his rocker? _I think stopping a moment in shock. "What's so funny?" I ask him and send him death glares.

"What's so funny, you ask." He says looking me in the eyes with a straight face. "Do you honestly think that I would be stupid enough to not think about those things?" He asks in a mocking tone looking at me with a straight face. _No…way I should of known he was able to pretend to be my relative so why am I surprised he thought all that out? _I think in shock and take a step back. "I suppose you did by the look on your face, I truly am disappointed in you Lobo." He says as I take another step back away from him even though he was trapped under a piece of metal I thought he might get up and chase after me. _Just like the people in the nightmare I have every night! _I think in fear and don't react when I bump into the other man until I'm falling out of the hole and try to grab something to keep me up but all I could was him and end up dragging him down with me.

"Oof!" I grunt landing on the ground when I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my side and look to see the man holding a syringe filled with something in his hand and see the needle in my side where I fell on him. "What's in that?" I ask as the room starts to spin and the colors though mainly white start to change and meld to where I can't tell what used to be what. _Course it's just my luck I get stuck with another drug…so sleepy. _I think as my eyes start to droop and darkness edges its way into my vision and before I know it I'm lying on the floor in a daze then it all goes dark…

"Wait…did I just-no way!" I say in shock looking at Lobo who was laying on the floor unconscious as I look at the serum then him then again as it slowly but surely clicks in my head. _I accidently gave him the serum! _I think and shake my head then throw the empty syringe off to the side and poke Lobo but nothing he doesn't react at all.

"Excellent work Blake and I was starting to think you were useless." Jeb says walking into the room through the hidden door with Ari supporting him. "It appears that I was wrong now all we have to do is get the boy back to his cage." He calmly says as two more Erasers jump down from the hole and jerk Lobo up by his arms. _Gee thanks…but I didn't mean to do that…and after that stunt he pulled he's not going to be taken lightly anymore. _I think regretfully and look away as they start to drag him out. "We're going to have to take extra precaution now since we know that he's brash enough to pull a stunt like that." Jeb calmly says and looks at me with calm knowing eyes. "I want you to go with them and make sure they do not injure or accidently wake him up, do you understand Blake?" He asks me as I nod and quickly follow. "After that I want you to check back with the security and tell them that we will need that serum ready by tomorrow morning." He adds as I shut the door and go back up to the control room.

"He really did a number on the place." I state walking through the room noticing the scorch marks all along the walls and how the edges of the hole were completely melted not jagged like I had figured they would have been. _He managed to heat those flames up even more than they already were and melted the wall! _I think in shock then smile giving the kid credit he knew how to handle fire and where to hit to make something go boom. "But how did he know where to hit?" I ask aloud and stand to leave when I see that one of the monitors were still online and showed inside the flames with Lobo compacting them then shooting them at us.

"Never will I ever go up against those two." I murmur and shut the door then go off to where the two were being held. _So make sure they don't injure him and then go tell security that they need to have the serum done by morning…woo boy they are not going to like that one bit. _I think and shake my head as I silently walk down the empty hallway looking at the metal doors trying to find the one where the two werewolves were being held. "And here I was always told they were only myths now I see that they are not only real but seem to be able to control elements…hahaha how nice." I nervously say and shake my head at the thought. "Who knows what I'll find next working here maybe they'll bring in a vampire or something." I say laughing at the mere thought of seeing a vampire like the ones of legend. "Wouldn't that be the day?" I ask to no one and continue to laugh then grow silent at the memory of seeing Lobo staring down at me with his piercing eyes. _I just might be crazy but I could have sworn his eyes were like fire a moment…no way I'm just imagining things but I am sure that I've never seen anyone's eyes that scary not even the Erasers have a glare that scary it was like he saw through my very being! _I think and shake my head then sigh a heavy sigh as I reach the room. _This is going to be fun. _I sarcastically think groaning at the thought of having to be around the Erasers they always gave me chills...

**I hope you guys liked this chapter sorry it took so long I've been um distracted with other things *cough*dragonfable*cough* but anyways remember reviews are greatly appreciated, I like to know what ya'll think and how it could be improved. =3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Atari and the Nightmare

I sigh as I reach the door and stand there a moment worrying about Atari. "Knowing her she's fine, she can handle anything…I think." I murmur trying to convince myself but don't manage to and imagine her facing Lobo with those flames. "I have the feeling that if they'd sent her to fight Lobo rather than Azul they really would have fought. I mean it's obvious that Lobo doesn't trust anyone and he'd probably see her as an enemy but I'm still sure she'd be smart enough to know not to get near him and those flames." I continue rubbing my chin in deep thought then sigh. "Quite worrying about her she's fine not like they sent her on a suicide mission." I laugh out loud then feel a sudden shiver and stop in my tracks. "Right?" I nervously ask then shake my head at how stupid they would have to be.

"Are you talking to yourself?" One of the Erasers sneers as I look up and blink at them not realizing they had opened the door. "Are you even there?" He asks again waving his hand in front of my face.

"Uh…yeah." I say then shake my head and glare at him. "I wasn't talking to myself and I am all here thank you very much. Otherwise what makes you think Jeb would even give me a chance here?" I bark at him and shove past him noticing the other one that had grabbed Lobo was carelessly tossing him into his cage. "HEY! Jeb told me to make sure you idiots didn't hurt him so I wouldn't just toss him in there unless you want to have Jeb on your butts!" I order hiding my nervousness because as long as they know I won't tolerate any crap I can manage them.

"Pfft whatever you say Blake." The second one growls at me rolling his eyes then both leave the room and me alone with the two unconscious werewolves. _Obviously I don't get a lot of respect around here. _I think sighing and turn to go to the security room but not before I glance back at the two and pity them. _They shouldn't be here...but what can I do all I am, is little more than a stupid intern? _I think shutting the door behind and swear I heard something fall but when I opened the door and looked around I didn't see anything.

"Hm…must've been my imagination." I mutter under my breath and trudge down the hall lost in thought…

"So tell me who the target is this time?" I ask looking back at the mutts in the helicopter as I fly slightly ahead of them and examine the lush forest below me. "And why come all the way out here?" I ask again trying to figure out who might be living in that forest below.

"Oh she has dark brown hair, black wings with white tips, cat ears, and looks a lot like you." One of them answer as I hover a moment in confusion then look back in shock when I realize that they are talking about me!

"Wait why-AGH!" I cry out in pain as the mutts shoot at me and chase me down one of them manages to get close enough and drag their claws across my midsection to my back and I feel the searing pain of flesh ripping and see the blood begin to flow as I force myself to fly even faster to get away. _What did I do to deserve this? _I think in rage and confusion zooming over the forest at top speed trying to put some distance between me and my pursuers.

"You can't run forever freak!" One of them shouts at me launching a small miniature rocket at me. I barely manage to dodge its fatal blow but the explosion makes me lose control and I go spiraling to the forest ground. _At this rate I'll end up dead. _I think crashing through the thick evergreens and other trees then land with a heavy thud on the ground knocking what little air I had out of my lungs. "See what did I tell you, can't run forever freak." The one that launched the rocket mocks standing beside me then picks me up by my throat and tosses me as hard as he can making me smash through I don't know how many trees before I finally stop by the edge of a cliff.

"Why am I now the enemy I thought we were allies!" I bark glaring at him as I lay on the ground with a puddle of my own blood that was rapidly growing. I could feel my body growing more and more tired and my vision was going in and out of focus.

"We were until they gave us orders that you were to be eliminated that is." He smirks with a deep throaty laugh and looks at me with his piercing eyes. _If only I could move I would show them what happens when they cross me. _I think glaring up at him. "Too bad you won't live to see what will happen to those mutts back at base and I'm sure they'll be keeping a good eye on your friend Blake." He continues before he puts his foot on my head and presses down. "Always looking down on us, now who's looking down on who?" He asks then kicks me off over the cliff.

_My friend Blake? I'd hardly consider him a friend more like an oblivious kid. _I think wincing as I crash down the hill the roots or the trees grabbing at me and shrubs clawing my face and arms. _He was the only one that even bothered to ask me my real name…I guess he would be friend. _I think noticing I wasn't feeling anymore pain. _My body must have gone numb from the blood loss. _I think when I finally drop to the bottom of the cliff and lay there motionless not able to move my numb body and barely able to breath. _Is this what it's like to die? _I think looking up at the vast blue sky that was speckled with clouds and see the mutts looming over me from the cliff I close my eyes and feel myself slipping away.

"She's a goner come on let's get back." I hear one of them scoff from the distance then I suddenly can't feel the cold numb feeling of my body, I heard voices of the past, the ones I killed waiting for me. _I guess this is it. _I think as an afterthought when I feel somebody lift me up with great ease before I'm completely gone…

I have to keep running, running, running, and I can't stop no matter how tired I get or they'll get me! My legs are burning because they aren't used to running for so long or fast and my lungs, my lungs feel like they're about to explode I can barely breathe but if I stop the shadows swallow me up! _Have to keep moving can't stop no matter what! _I think as I continue through the darkness sprinting as swiftly as my small legs can carry me.

"Now, now we aren't finished with you yet, we need you to come back and run a few more tests to see how strong you are." One of them calls from the dark mass behind me moving faster and faster to where I'm barely ahead of them.

"NO! I WON'T GO BACK!" I shout at the top of my lungs making them burn even more. _I can't, I won't go back with them! _I think feeling the tears form as I continue to run for my life trying to get away from the darkness. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I scream and feel the air heat up to an unbearable temperature and see massive flames erupt from the nothingness under me I stare in shock and horror as they leap for the shadows and destroy it. "W-what am I?" I shakily ask through hiccups and tears as I fall to my knees and cry. _Am I a monster? _I think gritting my teeth as I let the tears fall and feel my body tremble with fear, my body burns everywhere I can't get away from it. _Someone please help me… why can't I be like the other six year olds? _I think sobbing now as I continue to shiver and watch the flames dance around me as if mocking me.

"My, what a strong boy you are too bad you can't control those flames." Someone says as I feel a cold hand land on my shoulder and feel my breathing stop out of fear. _NO! _I think my eyes growing wide as I turn to look at the man only to meet a shadow standing beside me. "Come let's see what else you have to offer." He kindly says gently squeezing my shoulder and a smile appears on the shadows face.

"N-no…" I whimper with a squeak trying to break away from them but I'm frozen with fear and just stare up at him. "I don't want to go!" I finally manage to squeak out in a high pitched voice.

"I don't believe I gave you choice." The shadow darkly says its' smile turning into a deep frown as they roughly grab me and jerk me up with immense strength nearly pulling my arm out of its socket making me let out a loud yelp of pain. "We don't want you hurt now do we?" He asks in a mocking tone followed by a loud laugh.

"NO I WON'T GO BACK I REFUSE TO BE USED AS NOTHING MORE THAN A TOOL FOR YOU OR ANY OTHERS!" I shout struggling to free myself and feel the flames erupt everywhere again destroying the shadow in one swift blow. "I can't stop running." I whisper in sorrow after the flames vanish and quickly take off again trying to out run the shadows that were chasing me again figures leaping out of them and attacking me.

"Come back with us, you are a very valuable asset." They coo to me trying to trick me into going with them but I block their voices and shake my head as I run not knowing where I was going but I know that I have to reach someplace.

"Liars you're all liars!" I shout to them running from the shadows not looking back not even when they promise to take me to my parents. "I won't ever go with any of you!" I continue resisting the urge to just stop and fall to the ground crying. _I'm still a kid I don't want to be tool…I want a family. _I think as I run through the nothingness and feel the shadows closing in on me…

"Ugh…what happened?" I ask holding my head in pain from the massive headache when I remember freezing the shark then nothing. "They must've drugged me." I murmur looking around and notice the kid twitching and jerking in his sleep. _I think they called him Lobo…he must be having a nightmare. _I think shaking my head when I feel the temperature of the room suddenly sky rocket and see flames appear around him. "WHOA KID-UH LOBO WAKE UP!" I shout scooting to the back of my cage trying to get away from the intense heat that was rising faster than I could cool down.

"Liars…you're all…liars." He mutters in his sleep his hands clenching into fists as his body starts to tremble and shake. _He can't hear me I have to find some way to wake him up. _I think shielding my face from the flames and suddenly I'm thankful they have those cuffs on him his flames aren't going out of control.

"Lobo listen to me wake up!" I say with my hands cupped around my mouth trying to wake him up. "Lobo, Lobo, come on whatever you're dreaming about it's not real." I continue in a semi-calm tone trying to wake him but still nothing. _This isn't working I have to try something else. _I think and stop shouting at him as I let out a heavy sigh and shake my head with my hand ruffling through my hair when an idea suddenly strikes me and I scoot to the edge of my cage close enough to reach him…

"Lobo…Lobo wake up." I hear a voice soothingly say breaking through the darkness that had swallowed me up. "Come on wake up." They say again when I see a small white light ahead of me and start to move toward it. They kept calling in the same soothing tone until I reached the light and suddenly jolted up wide awake with a splitting head ache.

"Owww…my head." I whine rubbing my temples to try to soothe the pain but it didn't go away. _It was the same nightmare me running from shadows as a little kid… _I think after a moment and look around having no idea where I was until I saw Azul sitting or rather laying in his cage with his hands to his chin. "Are you okay?" I ask him tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"Perfectly fine aside from the fact that you head butted me in my chin!" He snaps at me as I laugh nervously. "What the heck were you having a nightmare about anyway?" He asks me as he sits up and rubs his red chin.

"Uh…I don't remember exactly. Why, did I do something odd?" I ask him not really wanting to tell him about my nightmare. _They always feel so real it's like they're more like memories rather than nightmares. _I think shaking my head and glare at him when he laughs. "What did I say something funny?" I defensively ask him.

"Odd? Try tossing around, talking in your sleep, and flames just springing up, yep I'd say you do pretty odd things in your sleep kiddo." Azul bluntly states with a soft chuckle with a wide smile on his face.

"Shut up not like you don't do weird things in your sleep." I grumble at him crossing my arms and look away from him with a scowl on my face. _He sure does like to push buttons. _I think in annoyance and click my tongue.

"Don't know usually people don't watch me sleep." He smugly says in a matter a fact tone. "Besides whatever that nightmare was it must've been scary…you sure you don't remember anything?" He asks in a concerned tone and I can he doesn't believe me. _Oh you have no idea how scary it is. _I think to myself and shake my head for an answer. "You sure?" He asks again in an even more concerned tone.

"I'm sure and even if I did I wouldn't tell you I hardly know you." I bluntly state which was partially true, I wasn't going to tell him because I didn't know him but I did remember. Just like every other time I have that nightmare it goes the same way, I'm running from shadows that take the shapes of men then I lose control of my flames and destroy it for a moment but it always come back and continues to chase me. _Nothing ever changes except sometimes I'm a little kid like this time. _I think shaking my head in deep thought.

"Fine whatever you say kiddo." Azul sighs in exasperation, guess he still didn't believe me about not remembering. "Sooo kiddo what was your nightmare about again?" He suddenly asks catching me off guard.

"I told you I don't remember!" I bark at him feeling my body tense up and glare at him feeling the air around me heat up then cool down again. _Does he really think I'm just going to tell him what it was about? He must be pretty cocky to think that. _I think gritting my teeth trying to hide my dislike toward him.

"I know you _**told**_me that you didn't remember but we both know that's not true." He calmly says looking me in the eyes with a stern look. "Now what was the nightmare about it was getting worse the longer you were asleep." He continues in the same calm voice.

"Yeah well what makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?" I ask defensively knowing that I couldn't lie to him and decide to just get him to see I wasn't going to tell him anything.

"Fine don't tell me." He coolly says turning around and looks at the door carefully, I ignore him and his further prodding by leaning back think about how I had just been a normal kid well as normal as I can be then this happens. _Wonderful I've always wanted adventure but not like this._ I think in dismay ignoring Azul and his rambling about how he had fought a shark...


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is a bit short but I still hope ya'll like it. Remember I do not own any of the characters from Maximum Ride those are the creations of James Patterson. Well on with the show or rather story but still you get the idea =3**_

Chapter 6: The Plan

"Kid wake up, I think I just found us a way out of this place." He laughs as he taps my leg and points to a small object lying on the floor it takes me a moment to recognize that it was an ID tag of some sort. I glare at him then the object and try to go back to sleep but he keeps going on and on I can't so I raise up a shake my head.

"Yeah if you can reach it then we have a chance." I state leaning my back against the cage and shake my head. "So tell me what's your plan genius?" I ask him smirking when he doesn't answer I click my tongue and close my eyes still drowsy from whatever they gave me earlier. _Man my head's pounding still what was in that stuff? _I think trying to focus hoping it would help stop the world spinning.

"I have to get my cage over there somehow is the main thing." He finally says after a few moments but I'm so caught up with the migraine that I hardly notice he said something until he repeats it again and again until I finally look at him. "You alright kid you look a little pale." He states leaning over and reaches through the bars to feel my forehead then quickly retracts his hand an expression of pain on his face. "You're burning up kid!" He says shaking his hand.

"That stuff they gave me made me feel sick…" I manage to say as I close my eyes and try to drift off but he shakes my leg making me snap my head up. "What I'm tired, let me go to sleep." I bark at him then notice the concerned look on his face.

"That serum they gave you has silver in it and if you aren't used to it like me it'll make you sick, sleeping is not the best idea you need to run to get it out of your system or move some so it will get out." He says in an even and knowing tone. _Sure he would know what to do…how's he know all that anyways? _I think rolling my eyes at him.

"Fine so what's the plan to get your cage over there and grab the ID?" I ask him forcing myself to stay awake which usually if I stay awake when I'm tired I get really grumpy and irritable. _Hopefully I won't say anything tacky. _I think waiting for him to answer.

"If I could get these cuffs off I could use my ice to slide across and grab it then slide back like nothing ever happened and they'll never know." He answers laughing at the end and then points to me. "You control fire so you can melt the cuffs off, in your dreams you were able to control flames so you should be able to do it again if you concentrate." He says and smiles at me.

"You're kidding right?" I ask in disbelief and raise and skeptic eyebrow. "That was from a nightmare my flames were out of control they only get like that when I'm asleep." I explain trying to convince him that it wasn't possible for me to use my flames but he just keeps telling me to try until I sigh and finally give in. "Fine but if it doesn't work then what?" I ask him taking a deep breath and try to concentrate. _Just think heat, searing heat that is only caused by flames, a heat that no one else but me could stand, hotter than the sun. _I think of all the things that are hot and feel the temperature slowly rising.

"Almost kid, I told you that you could do it." Azul smugly says but I hear a hint of encouragement in his voice and crack open my eyes to see an orb of flames in my hand it looked to be the size of a baseball. "Now hold still let me get these stupid cuffs through." He says as he sticks his hands through the bars and holds them up to the flames. I flinch back and move the flames away but he sends me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry kid, it won't hurt me." He says chuckling softly as I wearily look at him then move the flame just under the cuffs and watch as they begin to slowly melt away. _It's working! _I think excitedly not noticing the flames grow more making him move his hand back.

"I can't believe it…that's just wow I mean wow it's actually working!" I excitedly noticing the flames grow more and force them to shrink back. I look at Azul beaming with pride and see the cuffs were gone but he had raw skin around his wrists. "What happened, you said it wouldn't hurt you?" I ask him feeling my pride go down the drain and replaced with guilt.

"Nah kid it wasn't you trust me those things are made out of silver they burned me on their own you had nothing to do with it." He laughs and gently rubs his wrists careful to avoid the raw skin. "Trust me if you've ever been against a hunter you'll know what I mean, silver burns right through our skin sucks when someone has pure silver utensils and after you get finished holding one you have raw skin." He laughs again making me chuckle at his easygoingness.

"Sure whatever you say big guy, could ya get mine off?" I ask him then look at his wrist and nervously chuckle. "If it won't hurt ya too much." I add laughing softly trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Nah it's alright." He says reaching over and holds his hand above the cuffs I stare in astonishment as I see them start to freeze and then shatter all at once. I take one quick glance at my wrist and see only small burn marks not like the ones he had. _His are probably worse because I melted them and they had run off his arm… _I think sadly and it must have showed because he ruffles my hair and laughs. "Don't look so glum now time to enact phase two of plan escape!" He says mispronouncing escape making me give him my as Aunt Eliza once told me 'are you serious did you honestly just do that,' look.

"You do know that escape is pronounced e-scape, right and not es-scap-a don't you?" I ask him trying to sound it out like he did which earns me a bemused look. "What it's true?" I defensively ask him watching as he freezes the ground from his cage to just in front of the ID tag.

"Yes I know that I'm not dumb." He says after he finishes freezing the ground the smiles and gives me thumbs up. "Alright hopefully I have good enough aim to get there and not slam into the wall." He says a wide smile on his face then places his hands outside the back of the cage and onto the stone wall, then he pushes and he doesn't exactly slide gracefully more like skid across the ice at such a fast speed his cage slams into the wall and sends him with it.

"I may not be an expert on physics and all that but I think you pushed a tad too hard." I state looking at him and laugh. "That looks like it hurt by the way." I say noticing the red marks going down his face from the silver bars. _Poor guy he has really bad luck. _I think feeling pity for him then continue to laugh when he grumbles something about me being captain obvious…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi people sorry it took so long =P I've been working on other stories of mine and plus it's summer vacation I'm pretty busy…okay that's just an excuse ignore it I'll try to be me more diligent whit my stories. If ya'll got something for the story like how something should be if I mess up on one of the Maximum Ride characters(appearance, personality, etc…)tell me so I can fix it, thanks. Enjoy! OH and before I forget tell me what ya'll think of the characters I'm always looking for improvements and second opinions are very helpful so yeah I'd appreciate that. Now no more interruptions form me on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimers note: I do not own any of the characters from the Maximum Ride books they belong to James Patterson. (Okay NOW there this is the end of my little section on with the show!)**_

Chapter 7: Escaping

_I always get stuck with the stupid jobs. _I think as I trudge down the hall just getting back from the security room where they had chewed my butt out and shouted at me to tell Jeb they will have the serum when they have it. _Their exact words were 'you tell Jeb that he can wait because this takes time and if we mess up one small detail then the entire batch won't be worth anything and all that money would have been thrown out the window.' Of course they shouted it at me and kicked me out of the lab but still. _I think hanging my head as I walk through the quiet corridors and run my fingers through my hair.

"That boy Lobo his eyes looked just like an Eraser's but they seemed more dangerous if that's possible." I muse to myself remember how he had glared at me when he blew a hole in the wall. _All my life I was taught that werewolves, vampires, and other nightmarish creatures were just that nightmares but he-him and Azul have shattered that. _I think shivering slightly and then shake it off. "It doesn't matter I've seen worse from these guys I wonder how Atari is, I hope she's alright I mean last time after she had fought Azul she got into a massive argument with Jeb." I think remembering the entire event…

"I did not send you in there to toy with him I wanted you to fight him." Jeb barked at Atari as she stormed in and I could already tell she was mad I didn't blame her, she just got sat on by the guy.

"It wasn't my fault he wasn't taking it seriously I tried to push him but as you saw he didn't take to well to that and sat on me." She bluntly stated pointing to the monitor while Azul had started to ask us questions. "Besides that why would you send me in there anyways? Do I look like I have nothing better to do than fight this mutt you brought in?" She asked scoffing at Azul.

"He didn't seem too fond of being called that." Jeb mused scratching his chin when Azul suddenly jumped to the wall and started to climb.

"Oh so he's not only part wolf but also part monkey? He's more of a freak than me." She had scoffed crossing her arms and leaned against the wall an annoyed look on her face.

"Six now is not the time you failed to do as I ordered and have no room to mock him." Jeb barked at her then went over to the speaker and turned it on. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded and I watched as Azul lost his grip a moment but then regained it. Atari had been giving Jeb a cold annoyed glare the entire time but stopped when she saw Azul nearly fall.

"Serves him right all he does is play around Jeb he won't take anything you throw at him serious unless it's a life or death situation and even then I can almost guarantee you that he won't take it serious." She said in a calm even tone then turned to leave.

"What about your mission Six don't want to forget about that do we?" Jeb asked and waited until she turned back to continue. "There are a few people I need you to-" He tried to explain but she interrupted him.

"Alright I got it go find the people and destroy them, later." She called as she left the room I guess she figured the Erasers would tell her the rest. She and Jeb never really got along and they out right hated each other after she found out about her brother…

"Oh well I still got the ID card didn't I?" He asks picking it up and slides back over this time not crashing into the wall. "Alright now it'd be nice if you could melt the ice in case someone heard that loud noise." He says giving me a bright smile.

"Fine since you asked so nicely now how are we going to get out of here? I could melt the bars…" I muse to myself not really intending to say it out loud.

"If they come in here while you're doing that kid it won't end well for either of us at least without those cuffs we can act like we still have them on or if it's different freaks we could act like the others never put them on us." Azul says as I roll my eyes but nod because he has a point and melt the ice.

"So we wait until they get us out of these cages then make a break for it?" I ask and I have feeling that is not the plan exactly. _If it is then it's a stupid plan they could shoot us when we try to escape or something. _I think shaking my head.

"No but you already knew that we wait till they come to see what that noise was then when they're gone I'll freeze a few of the bars and we'll run for it." He says nodding his head proud of himself I feel my eyebrow twitch a little.

"So basically what I said but you freeze them?" I ask him in an annoyed tone and roll my eyes at him.

"No well yes but mine's more specific and I don't want you strain yourself you still have that junk they gave you." He explains and I sigh knowing he's right and don't answer him. _He's gotta point I'm not sure what that stuff does besides knock me out. _I think looking at my hand a moment then clench it and then melt the ice…

I sigh as I continued down the hall stopping when I feel a slight shock and hear a massive bang come from down the hall. "Isn't that where Azul and Lobo are being kept?" I ask myself as I take off running toward the noise and sure enough I end up right in front of their door. _Wonderful for all I know some of those Erasers could be trying to hurt them. _I think and prepare myself for anything as I open the door really slow and peak my head in but only see shadows.

"Yo what's up?" I hear Azul ask in a playful tone and see him wave after I turn the light on and it floods the room blinding me. _Is he seriously just going to act like nothing has happened-wait where're the cuffs? _I think looking in shock at his hand which was indeed missing a cuff and I saw no cuffs in sight.

"Uh…correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you supposed to have um you know handcuffs on?" I ask forgetting his question and notice a cheesy smile appear on his face.

"Yeah I was _supposed _to have some but…uh well how do you explain me not having any cuffs?" He asks me an expectant look on his face to show he was waiting for me to answer his question. _Did he just-he seriously asked me a question and expects me to answer it? _I think and shake my head in disbelief.

"I'm not falling for that why don't you have any hand cuffs on I saw when they put them on you." I demand raising an eyebrow when his smile only grows and I suddenly feel nervous. _You saw what he did to that shark mutant without those cuffs he could do that to you! _I think and try to hide my nervousness. "Forget it I must be staying up too late." I growl and rub my eyes then turn and slam the door behind me. _I know they put those cuffs on him so why doesn't he have them anymore did he and Lobo find some way to get out of them? _I think and walk down the hall toward my room too tired to care about the Erasers that were headed down the hall…

"That was the dude that gave me that serum!" I shout in shock after the guy leaves and point at the door looking at Azul then the door in utter shock and shake my head in disappointment. "Did he get you with the serum?" I ask Azul but notice he was tense and his teeth were bared at the door. _What's wrong with…oh that's what's wrong. _I think as I sniff the air and smell the guys from earlier.

"Alright Lobo listen hide your hands don't let them see them we don't want them to know we got the cuffs off." Azul whispers in a low serious tone and I do as I'm told hide my hands behind my back and wait. _But then why did you let that man see your hands? _I think looking over at him blinking when they open the door and the room is flooded with light again.

"Well, well the two mutts are already up." One of them says as he glares at us with his unnaturally bright eyes. _It might be the fact that their unnatural or how bright they are but all their eyes scare me. _I think as I look away to avoid any further eye contact. "You two ready to go play again?" He asks us a sick smirk on his face.

"Get over yourselves you couldn't beat me even if I wanted you to." Azul mocks them laughing with a smug smirk on his face and I notice their eyes darken and the wide smiles on their faces fall to deep scowls. "The only that would be able to even put a scratch on me is that cat bird girl…Six I think is what they called her." He smugly says waiting for their wrath but they only laugh.

"Well too bad mutt you won't get to play with your toy again she's gone now." The man says laughing and the others follow his lead. _Gone as in dead? _ I think in confusion noticing Azul laugh with them. _Has he lost it? _I think watching him carefully. "What's so funny mutt?" He demands glaring at Azul who finally started to calm down.

"Gone? You expect me to believe that you lab rats defeated her? You've got to be joking I mean come on it's obvious that she'd kick your butts if you even startled her that's how cats are you know?" He asks them and I chuckle softly at the men's expressions. _I'll admit Azul has a point there I had a cat and if I didn't heal quickly I'd have scars all over. _I think laughing at the memory of my cat.

"You shouldn't underestimate us we saw it with our own eyes she rolled off a cliff she's dead." One of the ones behind the main one barks baring his fangs at me and Azul which makes us laugh even harder. "Why are you two laughing?" He asks all his rage replaced with confusion and his jaw slack as he and the others looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Azul coolly says and gives them a bright cheerful smile. "So you guys rolled her off a cliff did you?" He asks in a curious tone with an eyebrow raised in inquisition. "Did you even check to see if she was still alive?" He asks in a tone that told them 'you guys are idiots if you did not even think of that'. I snicker when they don't answer his question and whisper to each other.

"It didn't matter she was dead before she went over." The leader coldly says and the group turns to leave when Azul looks at me and points to the cage's bars and I see them freeze at the bottom. He nods his head and I get what he was trying to tell me to do. _Attack when they don't know it. _I think nodding and start to heat up my hands and melt the bottom of the bars directly behind me out of their side.

"Maybe you should watch your backs more carefully." Azul teasingly says and before any of them can react his entire cage freezes and shatters letting him lose on the group. I sit there in shock at the fact that he moved so quickly and the group was down in less than a minute. "Thanks for helping me kid." He says and gives me a playful smile.

"I figured you could handle it." I calmly say shrugging my shoulders and then melt a hole in my cage. "Besides you looked like you were having fun." I continue and crawl out of the whole I made and smile at him.

"Well…okay I won't deny that but still a little help would have been nice!" He says and ruffles my hair laughing a bright laugh.

"Who cares come on what's the rest of the plan?" I ask crossing my arms and nudge one of the guys in the head. _Woo wee he took them out quick. _I think whistling softly and look when I hear the door open and see Azul looking back at me. "Let me guess we get out of the building?" I ask him and he sends me a bright smile with a nod in reply. "Wonderful and how do you plan on that not like we can just waltz out the door." I say poking my head out the door to see if anyone was coming.

"You have too little faith in me kid I know that but without those cuffs all we need to really avoid are the dudes with dart guns." Azul teasingly says giving me a knowing look. _Obviously. _I think and roll my eyes. "Come on kid let's go while it's still clear." He says as we head into the empty hall and carefully step across the white tile floors.

"What do you think they'll do when they find out we've escaped?" I whisper to him making sure my voice was as soft and quiet as I could make it so no one would hear me. Azul looks at me and shrugs as we continue down the never ending hall. "Do you think they'll come after us?" I ask again and already know the answer but Azul confirms it by nodding but doesn't look back at me. _I knew it…how they were talking earlier it wouldn't make sense for them to just give up on us. _I think and freeze when I hear steps coming toward us. _Well guess they were going to figure it out sooner or later apparently its sooner. _I think watching as Azul stops and see the man from earlier appear he looked out of place here all the others had either dark hair or light but he had bright red hair and forest green eyes. _Great now we're probably going to have to run from him before he alerts the others. _I think and see him freeze in mid-step and look at me and Azul.

"How did you two-when did you?" He stutters trying to ask us something but takes a step back out of fear instead.

"Hang on we're not going to hurt you just don't tell anyone you saw us." Azul calmly says walking up to the man and places his hand on his shoulder. _Azul what do you think you're doing? _I think and in the blink of an eye the man starts to fall but Azul catches him. "Don't worry I just pinched his pressure point he's only knocked out." Azul tells me and sets him on the floor then motions to me to run as he quickly sprints off with me right behind him.

"How much further do you think it'll be?" I ask him as we sprint down the hall constantly swerving and ducking through hallways to avoid all the men that worked at this place. He doesn't answer me and in fact he just speeds up and I speed up to keep up with him. _I guess he's not in the talking mood anymore. _I think and we both skid to a stop when we reach a metal door that had no sign above it but it had a scanner on the side. "You think this is the way out?" I whisper to him and watch as he pulls out the ID card and holds it over the scanner.

"It might be." He whispers back and we both step back when the scanner turns green.

"Personnel recognized Blake Griffs." The door says in a monotone voice and it opens with a click. Me and Azul exchange looks then he slowly walks forward and pushes the door open to reveal a bright, bright sun and dessert followed by the heat wave that hits the both of us.

"I'd say it is what about you?" He asks me and I nod as we both step out into the blazing sun.

"HALT!" We hear someone shout from behind us, I look over my shoulder and see a squad of men standing there each holding a gun that was aimed at me and Azul. "Take another step and we open fire." He barks at us I can't see his face through the helmet but I am venturing out and saying his eyes were cold.

_**Alright that's it for this chapter remember reviews help me improve now I take my leave, hope you enjoyed!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**WHOA! When was the last time I updated this story? Haha sorry it's taken so long I've been kind of hooked on a different story! Well now it's finally posted! I feel so proud, I should work on it more often =/ but oh well I'll still post though it may be a while not as long as this one took though I promise! Mainly because I have friend who will probably kick my butt if I do this again for this story. Well enough with my rambling on with the story! Hope you guys like it!**_

Chapter 8: Run, Run As Fast As You Can

_Crud…what do we do? _I think fidgeting slightly debating whether we should run or just stand there. I look over to Azul and see a shocked look on his face. "Would you guys really shoot us?" He asks a mock expression of horror on his face and I see him raise his foot up. _Azul don't! We really don't want to test that theory! _I think about to grab him when he sets it down in the same spot. "I guess that doesn't count as a step since you didn't open fire." He tells them in a questioning tone.

"Aren't you a smart ass?" The man asks us and holds the gun up. "You think that just because Jeb wants you two alive means we won't shoot you?" He asks again taking the safety of his pistol off. _Well yes I think it was safe to assume that._

"Well yeah I sort of figured since he wanted us alive you wouldn't shoot to kill us." Azul bluntly states with a shrug and I sigh when they give him a dark glare. _Azul you are not helping the situation by mocking them. _I think gritting my teeth and roll my eyes at him. "What? Kid don't give me that look it's reasonable to assume that!" He argues and points to them.

"Yeah but do you really want to taunt the men with the guns?" I bark back at him pointing to them instead of him answering he grabs my arm and takes off dragging me behind me when they open fire. "You were planning that from the beginning weren't you?" I bark at him and feel my eyebrow twitch when he chuckles softly but nods. _Of course don't let me melt their guns so they don't shoot at us. _I think in annoyance as I run beside him.

"Sorry kid I know you probably had something else planned but we had to get out of there." Azul tells me and I nod knowing he was right as I look up I see a helicopter come into view. "Oh look it's a heli!" He happily says pointing to the flying machine that had missiles pointed at us, it lets one of them loose and manages to blow us both to the ground and land on our faces. "With missiles…I think we should run again." He says and I nod as we both scramble up and take off in the opposite direction of the flying death machine.

"No you think?!" I shout melting the bullets that the machine gun had started to shoot at us its tatatatata sound filling my ears along with each small boom they made when they connected with the hot dessert soil. _How long will we be able to out run them anyways? _I think as we race through the dessert with a helicopter behind us as we narrowly dodge the bullets just like in the movies only this is real and it'll hurt if I get shot…_Dang. _I think wishing that we had one of those miracle moments where we suddenly see a car or cave to hide in while the enemies that are too stupid to check fly by and we escape. _But sadly no, that won't happen. _I think wincing when I feel a bullet graze my right shoulder. The only word I can describe it as is it burns like heck especially since we're running who knows how fast and the wind is rushing past the fresh wound. "WE NEED TO GET AWAY FROM THIS THING!" I shout to Azul as I glance over my shoulder and melt another round of bullets that were heading toward us.

"I know kid I know." Azul answers suddenly ducking to the side behind a medium sized and grabs my arm taking me down with him. "Stay down I'll be right back." He tells me and runs out from behind the rock I sit there a moment rubbing the wound that was still burning and I think I got dirt in it which made it burn more. _Great at least it'll heal quick and won't get infected. _I think jumping when I hear a loud crash. I slowly peek over the rock and see the helicopter on the ground frozen. _Oh it's frozen…WAIT FROZEN HOW THE HECK DID- _I think slightly panicking then frown when I remember Azul can control ice. _Of course that's how it's frozen. _I think and go back behind the rock checking for anymore wounds that I may have gotten while not realizing it.

"Geez to think I wanted to get out of school now look I'm running for my life in a dessert with a gun wound on my arm." I grumble under my breath and nod seeing that I have no other wounds, which is good yes indeed it is very good.

"Alright kid come on we have to make it to those mountains over there then we'll probably be better off." Azul tells me appearing above me on top of the rock I look up at him and see his face covered in dust and a few scratches on his face. "What?" He asks after he jumps off the rock and lands in front of me, I shake my head and rub my arm trying to soothe the pain that burned.

"Nothing." I answer and think about all the injuries he had when I first saw him. "You heal quick." I state looking at him then wonder how he managed to get a new pair of pants since when I first saw him he looked like a street bum that got jumped. _Did they give him a pair? Wait __**when **__did he get a new pair? I guess I didn't notice them before. Well that's reasonable since I was mainly running for my life. _I think lost in thought until he snaps his fingers in front of my face and asks if I was feeling alright. "Yeah…how'd you get the clothes?" I ask pointing the denim jeans he had on and the white shirt complete with a pair of sneakers. _Wow…who knew they didn't just give out hospital gowns. _I think and shrug my arms.

After I ask the question he just looks at me a moment in confusion then seems to remember whatever it is and snaps his fingers with a wide grin on his face. "They gave them to me after I got back from the mutant shark I put 'em on before you woke up!" He laughs then gestures to the mountains in the distance again. "Alright let's get going! The sooner we get to those mountains the sooner we can sleep without worry of being shot at!" He chirps and starts to head that way leaving me behind. _I wonder how long I was in there? A day or more? _I silently ponder and sigh as a heavy weight settles in my stomach with realizing how easy it was to lose the concept of time but I quickly push the feeling down and shake my head then run to catch up with Azul…

"…ke? Blake? Can you hear me?" I hear someone ask as I begin to rouse from my forced sleep. "Ah you're awake good, what happened?" Jeb asks in a stern tone as I try to register what was going on. "Blake!" He snaps and I shake my head trying to clear my head that is unfortunately still numb with sleep but it doesn't help much I can barely concentrate on the man standing or rather squatting in front of me. "Blake what happened?" He asks in an even sterner tone trying to get my attention but I'm still too tired to really care and look around to see I'm in one of the hallways and then it hits me!

"Azul and Lobo they were out of their room!" I exclaim completely forgetting about Jeb a moment then see the look on his face that tells me he already knew that. "But you probably already figured that out…I ran into them when I was walking down the hall…" I say more to myself than anyone as I try to recall the events but thanks to my still sleepy brain it's a slow process. "I was shocked when I saw them but before I could alert anyone...mmm dang it I can't remember." I scowl as the memory of me feeling a sharp pain in my neck then well nothing begins to present itself. "I think Azul knocked me out by pinching the nerve in my neck…that would explain why my neck is hurting." I grumble the last part as an afterthought and rub my sore neck.

"So you saw them and they knocked you out before you alert anyone, is that all?" Jeb asks me I nod for an answer and I see his eyes narrow at me then he points toward the exit and I see rage slowly settle in his face. "Then how did they escape? They had _**your **_ID card!" He barks roughly poking me in my chest with dark eyes blazing with rage.

"My ID card?" I ask in disbelief and shake my head as I reach for the pocket inside my coat. "Nah can't be I have it right here-it's not there." I state finding the pocket empty and start to franticly search my coat. "I had it right there not too long ago I had to use it to get inside the security room!" I exclaim in a panic then remember that the second time I hadn't, "Well not the second time…the door was open I guess one of them had just left and the door was open." I told myself as I scratch my head in confusion trying to remember where I might have left the card. "Was that the noise I heard fall? That would explain why I didn't see it when I looked again…" I grumble rubbing my chin in thought as I look at the white tiled floor lost in thoughts I can vaguely recall Azul saying something to me before I was knocked out but I can't remember the words. _It's probably not important though. _I mentally sigh giving up on remembering the words and look at Jeb who had an expression between disbelief and I want to say rage but I can't be sure knowing him.

"You mean you dropped your ID card?" Jeb asks me in a dumbfounded tone. _Wonderful now he thinks I'm not only a dolt but also an incompetent fool! Pat yourself on the back Blake because you are now officially going to be lower than the Erasers! _I mentally scold myself as I nod and hang my head with Jeb you can't really give excuses so I just say nothing at all and keep my head low. "Unbelievable." He grumbles under his breath in a gruff voice that makes me feel as though I just shrank down to the size of a pixie or some other small mythical creature. I sit there staring at the tiles in front of my face for what feels like forever until he finally stands up and sighs but I still keep my head down feeling like a dog that had just been kicked for doing something really stupid. "I'll have a talk with you later. For now go to the security room and find out the progress of the serum." He orders in a cold tone that makes me inwardly cringe I look up at him and feel like I shrunk even more because of his cold eyes but slowly nod for an answer not really up to speaking just yet.

I watch him as he walks with a slight limp down the hall and wait until he's gone before I finally stand up and head toward the security room my thoughts on the fact that I'm totally going to get chewed out later and I'll be lucky if I only get shouted at in the security room. "Me and my rotten luck I really need some of the ole luck o' the Irish right now." I scowl shoving my hands into my pockets as I walk down the hall opposite of the direction Jeb had gone. _Man how the heck did I even manage to drop it in the first place? I guess it was loose from before and me running around all over kingdom-come probably didn't help much either. _I think sighing in exasperation and rub my neck which is still sore no thanks to Azul. I scowl as I try to recall the entire memory and feel my pride swell when I remember what he said and what had happened. "Hang on we're not going to hurt you we just need you to not tell anyone you saw us, he said." I say doing a horrendous mimic of Azul then sigh and trudge down the hall. "But then he walked up to me and knocked me out which hurt!" I bark rubbing my neck again sure that I have a bruise thanks to him. _Did he have to pinch me so hard it'll probably look like a hickey if he pinched me hard enough to leave a freakin bruise! _I internally wail in despair and pull my lab coat up to where it covers the sore spot hopping to hide the bruise. "Wonderful this day cannot get any worse." I scowl reaching the lab and knock on the door hoping someone will answer.

I stand there for five minutes until I feel my temper beginning to flare and bang on the door. "Of course it can!" I bark to myself banging on the door as loud and hard as I could which makes the sound echo throughout the hallways. "Open up!" I shout hoping they can hear me but quickly grumble to myself that yes they can hear me they're just being stupid know it all jerks that won't open, "up?" I ask when one of them opens the door a scowl on his face which is beat red.

"FOR THE LAST TIME BLAKE WE DO NOT HAVE THE SERUM READY YET!" He shouts to me and slams the door in my face thus leaving me alone in the hall once more.

"Fine since I'm obviously not going to see Jeb for a long time I'll just go lie down in my room." I growl and head down the hall to my quarters hoping to get some rest being knocked out makes you tired which weird because you just got finished sleeping…

I hear voices but they aren't like the ones from earlier they sound worried not angry kind not murderous I'm so confused after all I've done this can't be where I end up can it? I open my eyes expecting to see fire all around but I only see the darkness of a cave that is beginning to be filled with the first rays of the sun. "Where am I?" I croak out my voice raspy from sleep and with effort raise up to see the rest of the cave which over-looks a large forest, maybe the one I was flying over?

"Oh you're finally up Max and Fang left to get more medical supplies." A young girl says smiling at me with her bright crystal blue eyes shining. "I'm Angel by the way, what's your name?" She asks but I don't answer all thoughts of where I was forgotten at one of the names, Fang my brother! "Are you okay?" She asks in concern making me snap out of my thoughts, I look up at her and nod.

"I'm fine." I answer in a tone that has taken me years to perfect it doesn't reveal my thoughts but it also doesn't make me sound like a robot. She looks at me another moment worry evident on her face but finally she nods and turns to a young boy with short blonde hair.

"I'm Gazzy what's your name?" He asks in a rather blunt and obnoxious tone but I can tell it's just because of his age. _Gazzy and Angel? These two must be part of the Flock. _I think, I have never actually met them but I hear the Erasers always talking about them.

I look at them a moment trying to decide whether or not I should answer or to be more accurate how I should answer, I sigh and close my eyes inwardly wincing from my injuries. "My name is Atari." I tell them opening my eyes and look at the two…

"WHOOT!" Azul cheers as we reach the forest near the base of the mountains. "We made it I told you we would." He tells me smiling a wide smile and steps into the forest with me behind him. My legs ache, I haven't had to run that fast and hard since track in seventh grade! Complaining won't help us get there any faster so I keep my mouth shut and follow him deeper into the forest toward the mountain. "What no sarcastic come back?" He asks me after we walk for a while as we finally stop for a little bit to rest, I just ignore him too tired to care about what he says. "Now we can sit and just relax a moment." He says sitting down under a tree.

I plop down on the plush forest floor and lay down with my arms behind my head looking up at the sky through the trees watching as the clouds lazily float by. _Finally a moment to rest but then we have to get moving again. _I think scowling as I close my eyes and sigh…

I sigh in relief at the chance to simply relax even if only a bit. "Hey kid." I say remembering he hasn't said anything for a while. "Kid?" I ask and look over to see him fast asleep on his side a few feet away from me. I'm not surprised that the kid passed out he's probably had a semi-normal life unlike me, not having to run constantly, being able to actually go to school without fear of someone finding you, and actually having a childhood. "Sleep tight kiddo." I say breaking away from my self-pity and look up watching as the clouds float by untouched by what happens down here. _Wouldn't it be wonderful if we were clouds? Be able to just float above everything else without a worry in the world. _I think and notice three specks in the sky. "What's that?" I ask raising up to try and get a better view but the three specks stay just that specks and fly over me and Lobo. _Could they already have found us? No. I must be imagining things. _I think rubbing my eyes and see the three specks gone. A ragged breath escapes me as worry nags at my mind and I look at Lobo seeing that he is still sleeping. Sighing I push the worry down and pick Lobo up bringing him under the trees in case they do start searching for us by the skies. He grumbles something as I lay him back down and then rolls to where his back is toward me.

"I don't wanna go to school…" Lobo grumbles in his sleep and then wakes up a moment. "Wait how'd I get here?" He asks in a tired before looking at me a moment then lays down and falls back asleep. "Night…Azul." He mumbles using his arms as a pillow. I chuckle softly and lean against the tree realizing how tired I actually am. _When was the last time I actually fell asleep without a drug? _I think as I close my eyes and begin to drift off too tired to care if they are looking for us.

"We'll just escape again…" I murmur then shake my head and force myself to wake up. "We may not be that lucky next time." There's no way I can afford to sleep with that in mind so I simply stand up and stretch trying to wake myself up but I yawn and feel weak. "Not a good sign." I tell myself and shrug we'll be awake before they find us besides we need some rest. "Good night kiddo." I say to Lobo even though I know he can't hear me and sit back down and go to sleep.

_**Wow this was shorter than I thought it'd be. Well just a heads up guys but I might try a new writing technique in the next chapter I mean it'll still be first person but…um different somehow. I change how I write a lot so yeah…well just a heads up anyways! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for taking so long, again I will try to be sure it doesn't take this long for the next chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello again people! Sorry it took so long…again I will try to make it earlier next time! Oh well I hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 9: R&R, Resting and Running

Blinking I open my eyes and see I am still in the cave but rather than it be close to dawn it looks like it is near mid-afternoon. I don't remember falling asleep but I must have for a bit at least, careful to avoid rubbing the wounds I raise up and look around seeing no one else in the cave but me. "Hello there." A voice says from somewhere I look around trying to find the person but only see a small black dog sitting by the cave's entrance his mouth hanging open with his tongue poking out and his eyes fixated on me. There is something about its eyes how they shine that reminds me of a normal person's eyes they hold a hint of intelligence but that can't be it's just a dog. "Your name is Atari correct?" The dog asks and I blink in shock not sure I had heard him right.

"I must still be asleep because I'm seeing a talking dog…yeah that's it dogs can't talk." I tell myself freaking out, who wouldn't? It is a talking dog! I must be hallucinating, this can't be real! Dogs don't talk, it's unnatural! _Yeah says the one with cat ears, wings, and a cat tail. _I mentally scold myself but still freak out when I hear the dog cough in a way humans do to get someone else's attention.

He cocks his head to me with one ear raised and makes a sort of whimper as he studies me. "I'm afraid that you are not dreaming Atari and I assure that I am no normal dog." He tells me and I blink at him before falling over on my back, out of everything that has happened, all that I've experienced, I cannot handle a talking dog…

… … …

"Uh…?" I ask waking up and see that I'm in a forest. "How'd I get here?" I ask looking around and see Azul sleeping then remember that we had escaped those guys that took me. "That's right." I mumble rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I yawn and stretch then stand up and pop my back, my legs are sore from all that running but I think not being able to actually sleep is part of the problem. I look over at Azul and see him roll over to his side, I look away and decide to explore the forest a bit. "Might as well since he'll probably be asleep for a long time by how loud his snores are." I tell myself walking deeper into the forest listening to the occasional bird's song and the usually rustling of the trees from the invisible wind.

Finally I stop walking when I reach a creek and look around to try to figure out where I'm at but honestly I have about as much idea of where I am here as I did when I was stuck in the that lab. "Okay…well this will be fun heading back." I sigh and sit by the creek getting a drink of the clear water and tense when I hear a twig snap followed by voices.

"Don't worry Iggy everything will be-fine?" A young girl asks appearing across from me with another boy beside her. _They smell funny. _I think catching their scent and watch the two carefully prepared to run at any moment they remind of that place, even if it's faint I can still smell that place on them and it makes my stomach churn. "Who are you?" She asks in shock taking a step back as the boy looks at me but it's like he doesn't see me.

"Who is it Nudge?" He asks as I take a quick glance around trying to find the best route to escape by. "What do they look like?" He asks the girl who stares at me a moment her dark brown eyes locking with mine as I take a step back before making a run for it bolting down the creek not caring if they followed. _If they do I'll simply throw a few warning shots that should tell them to back off. _I think formulating the plan as I speed through the trees dodging anything that came my way but don't stop because my acute hearing lets me know they are following me by the rustle of the trees but I can't hear their feet snapping the twigs or crunching the leaves. _It's like they aren't even touching the ground. _I think zigging to the right and catch a glimpse of two figures flying just behind me.

"They can fly?!" I shout out loud stopping to get a better look and see the two fly over the trees nearing me before I bolt off again. _Fly? Seriously? I can't fly I can only run! That is so not fair!...but then again when is me being able to shoot fire at them fair? _I ponder not paying attention to where I'm going until I feel the ground beneath me vanish and basically fling myself off the cliff. "OH COME ON!" I shout twisting around and reach for the earthen wall forcing myself to not focus on the two, one of them flying towards me but I can't tell which one. Wincing I dig my hands into the wall and feel the dirt shred my hands from them digging into the solid earthen wall and hiss at the pain. _I gotta get off of this cliff! _I franticly think looking up as I start to slow and dig my feet into the wall when I spy a root jutting out of the cliff's face. _That may be my only chance. _I think digging my feet in further making sure I have a somewhat solid ground beneath me and jump for the branch gripping it with both hands and swing to land on top of it. "That went better than I thought." I say nodding my head and look at my now raw finger tips which are bleeding and shaking, and not to mention they're stinging like someone poured rubbing alcohol on a cut. _Haha funny comparison since they're actually cut and bleeding…uh forget it. _I think looking up and see the tip of the cliff a few meters above me. I bend my knees and prepare to jump when I hear a whoosh behind me and grip onto the face for support.

"You're quite agile aren't you?" The boy from earlier asks behind me as I look at him and scowl narrowing my eyes at him and try to ignore him. "You're bleeding." He simply states right before I jump again and I feel my eye twitch a little at how impeccable his time is.

Saying nothing I ignore the comment and bend my knees again preparing to jump when I see the girl hovering above me. "Why did you run are you an Eraser?" She demands and swoops down before I can react picking me up by my shirt. "Were you sent here to hunt us down?" She demands again dangling me above the ground that is far below I groan as I look down and immediately regret it when the forest below starts do like they do in cartoons zooms in and out, in and out, and it repeats until I feel my stomach churn and my head start to fuzz over from the dizzying height. "Answer!" She orders shaking me slightly.

"An Eraser?" I ask her forcing myself to focus and see that I'm not too far from the cliff. "Do I look like the thing at the end of your pencil?" I growl quickly raising up my hands and grip her wrist making her let go, then before she reacts I push off of her using my feet and flip over her landing on her head and jump from there to gain more air. "Later birdies." I say rolling when I land on the cliff and quickly pop up then take off again my hands stinging and burning but never have I been so happy to have had Aunt Eliza make me take those acrobatic classes. Speeding up I keep to the shade of the thicker trees careful to not give those two any chance to follow me and stop when I reach a large oak tree with its limbs sprawled over the sky creating a blanket that blocks out most of the sun's light only letting in little slivers through. _I guess I can stop here. _I think listening for any sign of the two and smile when after a few minutes I hear nothing and start to wander through the forest trying to find Azul again. _Maybe he's awake by now? _I ponder looking up at the leaves noticing that the sun is no longer high in the sky but lower. _It must be getting late. _I think seeing the colors of the sky change to those of the sunset…

… … …

I had heard a noise and when I woke up I noticed Lobo was gone but I had assumed he would have been back soon…that was nearly four hours ago. "He'll be back any minute." I tell myself sighing and rub the sleep out of my eyes I just woke up for a bit after he left but fell back asleep and then woke up not too long ago but the sun is already setting. _He can handle himself. _I think trying to push the worry away but it just won't leave me be, there's a nagging in the back of my mind that that boy is in danger, somehow, someway, I just know he is! "No I'm just being paranoid." I argue shaking my head and stand then sniff the air hoping that it wasn't too late and I could still track him with his scent, luckily I can still pick it out and start to follow it without realizing it but stop when I realize what I'm doing. "No he's fine I'm just being paranoid." I grumble heading back to the spot to wait for him in case he comes back, which I hope he will be back any minute.

Another hour passes and I can barely see the sun peeking out above the ground already it lets the night begin to creep into this world and with each second that passes I feel my worry over the boy growing more until I can't even go a minute without looking around hoping to see him. "I have to go find him, he's probably lost. He has no idea how to use his senses to find his way back." I declare and take off in the direction of his scent following it closely in case he was back tracking his path…which I highly doubt.

What feels like a few minutes pass and I reach a small creek that has his scent lingering stronger than anywhere else I had previous been. _He must have stopped here for a bit. _I conclude and pick up two more scents, they are faint but they aren't his and I feel an uneasy feeling arise in my stomach as I pick out a familiar part of the two beings scents', it smells like that lab. "Could they be part of the three specks I saw earlier?" I question out loud and sniff the air noticing his scent becomes thinner like he was running at a very fast pace with whoever those other two were following behind him above the tree line. "If they are he could be in big trouble." I quickly say just the thought of them taking him back and knowing they won't give him any chance to escape makes me visibly cringe and I feel like I let someone down. _If they get him…then what? _I think knowing that if I don't get moving he will more than likely be taken back. Quickly shaking my head I shove those thoughts away and take off following his and the other twos scents until I reach a cliff and smell the faint scent of Lobo's blood.

"No…they wouldn't-would they?" I ask feeling my breath quicken until I feel like I'm hyperventilating and step away from the cliff not wanting look then pick up his scent heading the opposite direction of the cliff and feel a wave of relief wash over me. _He can handle himself. _I think smiling and head the direction of his scent stopping when I notice the other two suddenly stop and head back toward the cliffs. _They must have gotten tired of chasing him. At least the boy can run fast. _I think chuckling softly and continue through the forest stopping when I come to a large oak tree with limbs that spread out wide enough to create a sort of canopy for the plants beneath and see up in one of the branches Lobo curled up in a small ball asleep. I can't help but smile and laugh relieved by the fact that he is safe and head to the tree quickly climbing it and nudge Lobo but freeze when I see his hands covered in dry blood from the wounds on his hands.

"Azul?" He asks snapping me out of my frozen state his voice raspy from just waking up but other than that and his hands I see nor smell nothing else wrong with the boy

"You need to learn how to use your senses to find your way back." I tell him not wanting to admit that I had been worried about him and turn my head not looking at him…

… … …

I look up at Azul's figure that is blurry for a bit but slowly focuses itself as I wake up and I see a distant look on his face with his eyes fixed on something. "Azul?" I ask snapping him from his state and swallow trying to moisten my dry and cracked throat. He looks at me another moment before his eyes soften and he smiles sighing.

"You need to learn how to use your senses to find your way back." He coldly tells me in a very brunt tone then looks away. I don't say anything too shocked to think of anything to say, I mean he just said it so bluntly it shocks me, I'm used to the I guess friendly if not joking Azul not the blunt cold one. After a moment he glances over to me and seems to notice my shock and surprise. "I didn't want it to sound that cold." He says as I scoff and look away flinching when he grabs my hands. "And learn to not injure yourself." He says examining my hands which are still injured I wince and try to tug away but he grips them firmly and looks up at me. "How did you even manage to get your hand so injured?" He asks releasing my hands which I bring close to me feeling a slight throb from the wounds that are thankfully healing.

"I was running from these two kids at least they looked like kids they flew, with wings and I guess would resemble angels but without halos." I answer moving my hand slightly to ease the itching of the wounds healing. _Jumping off the cliff may not have been such a good idea… _I think looking at my hands that start to throb at the memory of being shredded by the cliff's rocky face. "Yep really dumb idea." I mutter to myself nodding my head and look over to Azul who has a concerned and confused look on his face. "What it's true I swear! There were two kids I think one was blind but I saw them when I was wondering around and found the creek I ran because they smelled like that place and they grew freaking wings and followed me!" I bark defending my earlier statement but he simply sighs and shakes his head.

"Okay I believe you but how did you manage to scrape your hands so badly?" He asks examining my hands that I pull closer trying to hide the injuries even though he has already seen them. A pet peeve of mine I suppose I don't like it when people ask how I get injured if I want to tell them I'll tell them dang it! "Lobo." He sternly says in a tone that would befit an older brother and not a guy I met who knows how long ago. "Those look back tell me how you managed to get them." He continues in the same tone as I scowl and look at him before looking away.

"I jumped off a cliff." I quickly and bluntly tell him crossing my arms and ignore the pain from the still partially opened wounds. _I'm pretty sure I should wash these out with water…even if I do heal quickly I can still get infections. _I think not paying to Azul until I hear a soft thud and see him on the ground looking up at me in the tree. "What?" I ask him shrugging my shoulders. "It was a dumb idea I know but I was trying to get away from them besides I had planned on grabbing it before I hit the bottom…though I forgot that rock shreds skin." I tell him looking at my hands a moment. "I tend to forget stuff like that." I explain to him jumping down and land beside him.

"You need to somehow learn to not forget things like that they could be the difference between life and death." Azul scolds me taking my hands again and examines them. "You're lucky you heal quick otherwise we'd have to wrap them and doctor them." He scoffs dropping them and leaves heading deeper into the forest.

I stand there a moment lost in thought as I look at my hands and remember the two from earlier only one thought running through my mind, what if they weren't bad? Quickly I shake the idea and follow Azul not wanting to be left alone. "It's not my fault it ran in the family!" I call after him but I doubt he hears and even if he does he doesn't react only continues walking far ahead of me. "Fine be that way! I don't wanna talk to you either!" I bark to him scowling and follow him…


End file.
